Idée Fixe
by Loli Milk
Summary: Idée Fixe, n; an idea or desire that dominates the mind; an obsession. In other words, her little brother. Fem!Itachi x Sasuke
1. You Only Belong to Me

_**WARNING!**_ **: I'm a huge pervert, so this is obviously smut. I'll put a 'tags' warning so you know what I'll be writing about. Don't like? Don't read.**

 **Incest (sexually active with a relative) – The main pairing in this story is Sasuke x Female Itachi. They are brother and sister by blood (obviously), and the story focuses on that bond a lot. If you don't like incest, don't read this story.**

 **Harem (multiple wives/sex partners) – This will be a Harem story. Itachi will build one for her brother, so that they can rebuild the Uchiha clan. And to please him, obviously.**

 **I'll add more when they come, but for now, I think this is good enough.**

* * *

 **Idée Fixe**

 **Chapter One – You Only Belong to Me**

* * *

 _Uchiha Itachi was many_ things.

A kunoichi heralded as a prodigy even among the famous (or infamous) Uchiha clan, known as one of the most elite clans in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

A girl who was able to graduate from the academy in only six months, graduating faster than almost anyone else in the village's history.

A skilled ninja, able to utilize the Uchiha clan's many special skills to a degree that made her extremely dangerous.

Master of the Sharingan at the age of eight. Reaching the rank of chunin at age ten, passing the Chunin Exams by herself, without a team. Entering the ANBU at the age of eleven, and becoming a captain at thirteen.

Uchiha Itachi was the pride of the Uchiha clan, a shining beacon of what an Uchiha should be. The perfect daughter.

It almost made her snort.

It was true, Itachi was an incredibly talented kunoichi, but that didn't mean she was the perfect Uchiha. In fact, she had an extremely _scandalous_ secret.

Uchiha Itachi, nineteen year old ANBU captain, was _obsessed_ with her little brother.

"Nee-chan…" The sound of herbrother moaning in pleasure made her so excited it should have been illegal. She loved his voice when he cried out in ecstasy, which was why she had his sizable (and very tasty) cock in her mouth.

She smiled around his meat, looking up at the brother she loved to pleasure, and _sucked harder_. The way he bucked his hips at her increased vacuum blowjob gave her warm butterflies in her chest.

 _So cute_ , she thought, never breaking eye contact with her little brother. His onyx orbs stared into hers, turning them both on even further. Itachi's Sharingan was activated, swirling drunkenly, carefully recording Sasuke's every delectable expression.

Her hand snaked up his leg slowly, reaching his full ballsack, groping it lightly, making sure not to squeeze too hard and hurt him.

The expression on his face looked pained, but he couldn't fool his nee-chan! She knew he was trying to hold back the quickly arriving orgasm. His transparent attempts at trying to draw this out was so cute that Itachi could hardly hold back from simply jumping on him and riding him until he was dry.

But she managed to stay put, her deep, fast blowjob continuing, much to Sasuke's obvious delight. Her little brother loved his sister's Super Duper Vacuum Blowjob, and that's what Itachi would give him.

"It… It's coming…" Sasuke moaned. His honesty made her hot.

With a naughty smirk, Itachi took the full length of her brother's still growing penis into her mouth, sticking out her tongue and running it over his balls, encouraging a strong release.

The technique proved too much for the fourteen year old boy, and with a cry of ecstasy, Sasuke came right down his nee-chan's throat. His hands instinctively reached for her head, wrapping his arms around it, pulling her close and pushing his dick even further inside.

"Nee-chan…" he moaned into her hair. "Nee-chan…"

He released an impressive amount of semen into her throat, riding the powerful ejaculation as long as he could. Even when he stopped cumming, he kept her from moving, keeping his penis in her mouth for at least a minute.

When the minute passed, he fell back onto his bed, breathing hard, his face as red as the tomatoes he loved so much. Slowly, ever so carefully, Itachi slid the penis she loved to tease out of her mouth, sucking the whole way up, making sure to extract every last drop of semen out of Sasuke's precious urethra.

He moaned as she did this, his expression worth more than anything to Itachi. With a loud, lewd pop, she finally let go of the dick that had been in her mouth for ten whole minutes.

"You're getting better at holding it in, Sasuke-kun," she said as she scooped up the small amount of semen that escaped her mouth and ran down the side of her chin. Then she licked her finger clean of her brother's cum, savoring the taste with obscene moans.

Sasuke didn't respond, still in the afterglow of his powerful orgasm. It made Itachi smile.

His chest, rising and falling heavily, was so cute. She loved it when she could make him feel good. He deserved it, after all. The loss of their entire clan still made Sasuke's heart ache. Itachi knew, even with her ability and desire to pleasure him, Sasuke still despaired for his mother and father.

Locking those thoughts deep within her heart to be opened at a later time, Itachi crawled into bed, kneeling over him.

"I'm very proud of you, my little brother," she whispered into his ear, giving it a lick.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck. It drove her crazy.

"And as much as I'd like to _reward_ you for such an amazing achievement, we should really get going," she explained, pulling back to look at his blushing face. "It's almost time to report in."

A few more moments passed as Sasuke caught his breath, Itachi allowing him to come down from the high of ejaculation. Then, she reached down and pressed her lips into his, pushing her tongue into his mouth and taking her time to enjoy the taste of his saliva.

After feasting on her little brother's mouth for a few chaste minutes, she reluctantly pushed off and got to her feet. While she enjoyed this much more, they both had a duty to their village.

"Will…" Sasuke started, still panting slightly. She retrieved the slightly warm wash cloth they had prepared ahead of time from the nightstand, carefully washing his crotch. She didn't want him to be uncomfortable. "Will we continue after?" he asked shyly.

Itachi smiled, nodding, even as she diligently cleaned his cock and balls.

"Of course we will," she promised, finishing her cleanup. "And I'll do much more than just suck you off. So make sure you do your best." She punctuated her statement with a wink of her eye and a quick kiss to his now soft and clean penis.

As he pulled up his underwear and shorts, preparing for the day, he smiled, nodding his head vigorously. Sasuke was only fourteen, but he was still a man, still male. He still had the primal instinct that all men had, the desire to dominate, while also wanting to be pampered.

And Itachi swore to give her brother both those things.

"I'll become a strong shinobi, nee-chan," Sasuke promised, suddenly serious, dedication written all over his handsome face. "I'll be the strongest Uchiha ever. And I'll marry you no matter what and we'll rebuild the clan! I promise!"

He had sworn this same promise to her many times before, and Itachi wholeheartedly believed her Sasuke when he made her that promise. It was in his eyes. Lust and love in equal measure.

Love for her. For his own sister.

Itachi let the warm tidal wave wash over her. Her brother was her only weakness. It should have been something she hid, something she squashed as a kunoichi.

But she couldn't help it. She wanted to be defenseless with him. She wanted to be vulnerable with him. If he wanted to, even now, he could kill her if he wanted to. She wouldn't see it coming. With Sasuke, her guard was completely down.

And strangely, it was liberating.

His hand held her heart, her everything, and if he wanted to, he just needed to squeeze, and she'd be gone. But he never would. He would only hold it, and cherish it completely. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

"I'll hold you to that promise, little brother," she smirked at him hungrily, her Sharingan still activated. "You only belong to me."

The sight of her activated Sharingan and no doubt slightly scary smirk would have terrified any other man, but not _her_ Sasuke. She could see it his eyes, now as crimson as hers, with three tomoe in each eye.

It turned this boy on.

* * *

 **I took this down to change the story a bit. Nothing changed in the actual chapter except the ages and what they were going to do after their fun time.**

 **I love incest hentai (all hentai, really, but incest is a favorite of mine), and I love reading and writing fanfiction. So mixing the two was an obvious choice.**

 **I'm unused to writing sex scenes, so this was kinda hard but still really fun. Please let me know what I can improve, and what you liked. Don't be shy to get graphic. I'm almost positive I'm more perverted than anyone on this site, so you won't gross me out.**

 **I think I'll leave a hentai manga recommendation down here for you all. Give it a read!**

 _ **Anemone**_ **by** _ **Sahara Wataru.**_ **(You can find it on n hentai dot net) (no spaces)**


	2. Memories of a Perverted Older Sister

**This chapter, as well as the previous one, are pretty vanilla coming from me. So just a warning, things will get super lewd and perverted soon.**

* * *

 **Idée Fixe**

 **Chapter Two – Memories of a Perverted Older Sister**

* * *

 _Itachi waited patiently in_ Room Seven, her precious little brother in the seat right next to her.

To anyone walking in, it would simply look like two siblings, garbed in full ANBU gear, sitting innocently at a table. But there was nothing innocent about these siblings.

"What do you feel like eating for dinner tonight, Sasuke-kun?" Itachi asked, smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled goofily, his eyes never leaving what was transpiring underneath the table.

"I asked you a question, Sasuke-kun," she continued, loving every second of this. When he didn't respond, she just shook her head. "Does my hand really feel that good?" she asked, continuously jerking her brother's penis with her left hand.

Sasuke swallowed.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, giggling. As she waited for the rest of the team to arrive, Itachi gave Sasuke a gentle handjob underneath the table, her mind wandering.

* * *

 _The most important thing to five-year-old Itachi was daily training, steadily moving forward one step at a time. Her dream was to be the strongest ninja in all the lands so that she could force the world into peace._

 _That is, until her mother brought a new life into the world._

" _So?" Mikoto, her mother, asked, lying back on the floor._

 _Itachi didn't respond and instead sat, legs tucked underneath her, staring at the creature laying before her knees._

 _The tiny newborn baby seemed to be intently focused on understanding his situation, while his still unseeing eyes wandered around empty space._

 _Itachi gently touched the baby's cheek._

 _At the sudden stimulus, the infant twitched with surprise. Shocked by this reaction, Itachi pulled her hand away, while her mother giggled as she watched._

" _Sasuke." The child's name. Her own little brother._

Uchiha Sasuke…

 _Itachi gently touched the baby's cheek one more time. "Sasuke…"_

 _The moment she gave voice to her brother's name for the first time, something warm exploded in her heart. Different from the love she felt for her mother and father, a special, indescribable emotion. In the end, five-year-old Itachi couldn't really put into words just what it was._

 _But faced with this ephemeral life, a creature who seemed like he would shatter if Itachi even touched him, something like a feminine sense of responsibility did indeed come to life inside her, the feeling that she had to protect this tiny life._

" _Take care of your baby brother, hm?" her mother said, and Itachi nodded fiercely, hand still on Sasuke's cheek._

 _When Sasuke was born, her dream changed._

* * *

With her hand firmly squeezing his cock, pumping up and down in a slow, steady motion, Itachi couldn't help but smile at the random memory.

She couldn't have known back then just how much she would come to love her little brother, or what their relationship would become. Back then, she had dreamt of becoming a powerful kunoichi to end all wars. It was as honorable as it was impossible.

But when her baby brother was born, everything changed. She changed.

"Nee-chan…"

And with such cute sounding moans coming from her precious little brother, she believed those changes were for the better.

Still waiting, Itachi continued to pleasure Sasuke.

* * *

" _Nee-chan?" Sasuke asked. He was curled into her side, like he usually was lately. His big, puffy eyes looked up at her. He had been crying all night again._

" _Yes?" she asked, guilt wracking her entire body._

" _Will you marry me?"_

 _Itachi blinked at the sudden question. Her first instinct was to laugh, that her brother had merely told a joke. But then, after staring into his sad, puffy eyes, she somehow knew that he was being serious._

" _We can't do that, Sasuke-kun," she explained. "We're siblings. We can't be husband and wife." She learned early on that with Sasuke, it was best to thoroughly explain things._

 _Her little brother shook his head, never breaking eye contact._

" _No. I'll definitely marry you, nee-chan!" Sasuke shouted, getting to his knees. "We… We have to rebuild the clan!"_

 _His words brought conflicting emotions to her heart._

 _First, they brought sorrow, because Itachi was responsible for what happened to her clan. She wasn't the one to carry out the massacre, but she might as well have been…_

 _And then, they brought odd butterflies. The simple words of a young boy shouldn't have made her feel these types of things, but she couldn't help it._

" _You…" she wanted to laugh it away, to call him silly and dismiss his earnestness, as any normal older sister would, but…_

" _Then you better become really strong so that you can protect me, okay?" she said, smiling._

 _He was only eight. What harm could indulging her little brother's silly fantasies do? It's not like anything would come from it… right?_

* * *

Itachi realized that it was that night, shortly after… the _incident_ … that she first realized her feelings for her brother were a bit more than pure.

As she stroked Sasuke's throbbing dick, she couldn't help but shake her head, exasperated with herself. She really spoiled this cock.

But she couldn't help it. It was so big, strong and yummy! It was the perfect cock for her. But that was to be expected. After all, they were siblings – blood. Her brother was made just for her, even his dick.

* * *

 _Eighteen-year-old Itachi couldn't help but stare. It wasn't every day that you had the privilege to see your little brother's dick, after all._

" _Nee-chan… It's… I…" Sasuke spluttered, trying to give an excuse. But there was none to give. He had been caught masturbating red-handed…_

 _She couldn't explain the sudden excess saliva her mouth was producing, or the strange, shaking feeling that suddenly entered her stomach. She swallowed._

" _It's okay, Sasuke-kun," she said calmly, falling back on ANBU training. She walked over to where he was laying on his bed, taking a seat. "You're at that age, after all. It's perfectly natural." She smiled at him, trying to convey her emotions properly._

 _She accepted everything about her precious little brother. Everything._

 _Sasuke blushed at the closeness, his hands trying (and failing) to hide his erect meat. She couldn't stop thinking about the promise he had made to her when he was young. The promise he always made to her when either of them went on a mission._

" _You know," she started, blushing despite her efforts not to, "if you're serious about rebuilding the clan with me as your wife, that thing you're trying to hide belongs to me." She couldn't believe that those words had just come out of her mouth. But she couldn't help it._

 _Sasuke's expression was too cute. "Nee-chan…" he looked away, face as red as a tomato. Her words had excited him. Good._

" _And as your fiancée, and most importantly, your older sister," she pushed further, her heart pounding and her lower lips moistening, "it's my duty to make sure you're properly cared for." She licked her lips. "Let me see it," she said, uncaring if it sounded too forward._

 _He didn't move for a brief moment, but eventually, he did as he was told, taking away the sheet he had hastily thrown over himself. He wouldn't take his eyes off the wall, though. He was embarrassed, and it was so adorable._

 _His still hard penis, however, couldn't be described as_ cute _._

 _Itachi was a kunoichi, and an ANBU at that. She had seen, on plenty of occasions, male genitals. Whether it be in a locker room or the combined showers at Headquarters, she had been exposed to the male form before._

 _She was glad her brother was looking away, because the expression on her face had to be absolutely obscene._

" _Impressive," she said, gently sliding a finger up the length of his shaft. "I expect nothing less from the man who claimed me as his own." And it was the truth. For a twelve-year-old, his dick was rather large. Above average for most grown men, that's for sure. And taking into account that he was still growing… Yes, very impressive indeed._

 _He shivered at the gentle touch, reminding Itachi of the time she had first spoken her brother's name. She wasn't touching his cheek this time, though._

" _Are you serious about making me your wife, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, cupping his balls this time, feeling the weight in them, smiling. Her brother was impressive everywhere, it seemed._

 _Sasuke finally looked at her, blush still intact, but steel in his eyes. "Of course!" he nodded vigorously._

 _His earnest response made her feel light. "Okay then," she nodded. With easy, slow movements, she positioned herself behind and to the side of her brother before pulling him down. The end result had Sasuke using her lap as a pillow._

 _Her left hand brushed his hair out of his eyes, while her right snaked down to grab his still erect cock. Then, she began to pump._

" _Nee-chan… wha—"_

 _The moan sent shivers through her soul._

" _Shh." She gently rubbed his forehead. "Just relax and focus on feeling good."_

 _She jerked his dick for five minutes, her eyes never leaving his, her free hand running through his hair softly, until he ejaculated into her hand, his white semen hot to the touch._

 _She brought the thick substance to her face, inhaling his scent. Then, making sure he was looking, she licked every last drop of his semen off her hand, enjoying his excited gaze._

" _Good boy," she praised when she finished, lying down next to the genin, allowing him to cuddle into her side like he used to._

" _Nee-chan…" he said, still panting. "I want to make you feel good now." He was looking up at her, his desire written all over his face._

 _As much as she wanted to devour him right now, she managed to find the strength to restrain herself. She had a precious brother to raise, after all._

 _Bringing her hand up to his face, she poked his forehead with her index and middle fingers. "Not so fast," she said. "If you want more," she started, pressing her forehead into his, "then show me that you're serious."_

 _Her brother was currently taking part in the Chunin Exams, and had already made it to the third stage. In three days, he would face off against that red-headed Suna-nin._

" _If you're promoted to chunin, I'll do whatever you want," she promised._

 _The look he gave her made her rub her thighs together. She really hoped he passed._

* * *

He had. While the exams were interrupted by an invasion, the village elders had thought that Sasuke had showcased considerable skill and ability in his match against the Suna jinchuuriki, and even more so when he helped Itachi take on the Suna/Oto forces. He had been one of two genin from Konoha to be promoted, with Nara Shikamaru being the second.

And with the intensity of the invasion, the happiness of the promotion, and the thankfulness that they were both still alive and well, they had went at it like wild animals.

Itachi really had devoured her little brother, stripping him of his virginity the moment she had the time. They had spent the entire day and night enjoying each other's bodies, trying out everything they ever wanted to do.

Itachi gobbled up her brother's penis, using her mouth and tongue to bring him to release. She rode his impressive, seven inch cock like it was the only thing that mattered in the world. She let him cum wherever he wanted – inside her, on her stomach and face, on her back and ass, everywhere. He had covered her entire body in his seed.

And Sasuke was more than willing to do what she wanted. He spent forty minutes between her thighs, carefully tasting her sex with more enthusiasm than any person should ever possess. He kissed every inch of her body, leaving little red marks everywhere, marking her as his.

They were both virgins, but that didn't mean they couldn't make each other feel amazing. They had both came more times than they could remember, only stopping for a few minutes in between to regain their stamina.

The memory of that night still made Itachi horny.

"Nee-chan, I'm gonna…" Sasuke moaned, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She increased her speed and grip, jerking nearer to the head of his dick, encouraging his orgasm.

"I'm cumming!" he moaned, his white and hot semen bursting from his urethra.

And with the timing only found in fiction, the door opened just as her brother came with all his strength, allowing the masked strangers entering the room to see the cute expression Sasuke made when he had an orgam.

That didn't deter her, however, and Itachi continued to pump his cock, wanting him to feel as good as possible. When his dick stopped twitching, and cum stopped bursting out, she finally allowed herself to greet the newcomers.

"Welcome," she said. "Just on time." She smiled.

There were three of them, all obviously female, wearing ANBU gear matching the two Uchiha. The rest of her squad.

Phantom Team.

"Look at you two, already at it this early in the morning!" Specter-Three, a white-haired operative with a sizable chest said, chuckling. "You're such a good onee-chan, captain."

Itachi smiled at the woman. "Thank you, Kagura-san," she said.

"Oi, oi!" Specter-Four started, pointing at Sasuke's (codenamed Specter-Five) still hard penis. "It's still hard, even though he just came!" The excitement in her voice was totally obvious.

Sasuke smirked at the purple-haired woman. "Nee-chan's been training me, Anko," he explained, his chin rising a little, his dick perking with the motion, as if saluting like a proud soldier. "I can cum at least six times before I start to feel tired."

"Oh ho!" Anko chuckled, giving the younger boy a thumbs-up. "That's what I like to hear!"

Itachi smiled at the antics of her team, hiding the slight pride she felt at Sasuke's words. They were true.

Specter-Two, Itachi's lieutenant and greatest friend, took a seat next to Sasuke, her huge breasts pushing into his arm.

"Of course he wouldn't be satisfied with only cumming once," she said, grabbing the hard cock with a gloved hand. "This dick is related to the captain, and belongs to her, after all. What use would she have with a small, unimpressive cock?" She gave a few pumps, smiling at the way it twitched in excitement.

"Good morning, Shiseru-san," Itachi greeted the older woman who had served as her lieutenant for as long as she had been a captain.

"Hey, no fair!" Anko shouted. "I wanna play with his cock, too!" She rushed over and crawled under the desk, immediately wrapping her extended tongue around his balls. Sasuke really loved her ability to elongate her tongue, and Anko really loved sucking his balls. A win-win.

Kagura laughed, walking over to stand behind Sasuke, leaning down to rub the opening to his urethra with her index finger, pre-cum sticking to her slender white digit. "You have such an amazing big sister, don't you, Sasuke?" she said, pressing her breasts into the back of his neck. "Sharing you with so many beautiful women. You sure are luck."

Itachi smiled when he looked at her, his face smothered in pleasure. She leaned over to him, snaking her hand over to this thigh, rubbing it sensually.

The sight of what her team was doing made Itachi just as excited as her brother was. Anko was sucking on his balls. Shiseru was giving him a handjob. Kagura was playing with his tip. And Itachi was rubbing his thigh.

"Anything for my precious little brother," she whispered, leaning in even further and capturing his lips.

Anything.

* * *

 **I love smut, but I also want to write some plot too, so Phantom Team will be going on missions sometimes.**

 **I hate OC's, so I'm using actual characters and just changing them a bit. Anko is the most obvious. She joined Itachi's team recently, right after the Chunin Exams, same as Sasuke. Shiseru is from the Power Arc (filler), so changing her background doesn't mess up canon. And she's so fucking sexy that I'm appalled no one has used her in a story yet! Her Power Arc version doesn't exist. In this story, she's a Konoha kunoichi, and always has been. More on her past later. And Kagura is a character from the American exclusive game** _ **Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2**_ **. I've never played the game, but found her on the Wiki. She's pretty cute, and I can work her into this story without changing her personality and background (from the game) too much.**

 **Also, the first flashback (where Sasuke is an infant) is taken from the Itachi novel** _ **Daylight**_ **, fitted for a female Itachi. Everything else was mine.**

 **Here's another hentai manga to read.**

 _ **I Hate My Big Sister!**_ **by Jingrock. (You can find it on n hentai dot net) (no spaces)**


	3. Cum Swapping and Anal Sluts

**I won't be able to update on the weekends. So I'll probably have one or two more chapters ready by Monday. Please enjoy the lewdness of this chapter!**

 **Tags warning:**

 **Anal sex (sexual penetration of the anus). The title of the chapter should make this obvious.**

 **Creampie eating/Cum swapping (sucking semen out of a vagina or butthole / swapping semen from mouth to mouth). This is also in the chapter title.**

 **Threesome (sex between three people). A common tag. Nothing crazy, especially in a harem story.**

* * *

 **Idée Fixe**

 **Chapter Three – Cum Swapping and Anal Sluts**

* * *

" _I'm cumming…" Sasuke moaned_ , releasing another load of creamy semen into the mouth of Itachi's closest friend. His hands were wrapped around the older woman's head, pushing his cock down her throat as far as it would go. The obscene noises she made as his ejaculation exploded down her throat only encouraged him to push further inside.

"You really like Shiseru's mouth, huh, Sasuke-kun?" Itachi asked from right beside her brother, softly rubbing the back of his head and hair with her left hand. She knew how much Sasuke loved Shiseru's thick, luscious lips.

She smiled when he didn't reply, too wrapped up in the pleasure. Her eyes wandered past Shiseru's bobbing head, to the purple-haired woman currently sucking on the young Uchiha's puffy balls.

She leaned down, winking when Anko made eye contact with her. "Do my little brother's balls taste good, Anko-san?" Itachi asked, gently gliding her finger across Anko's cheek.

The ballsack-loving woman smiled around said sack, nodding her head with a dirty look in her chocolate-colored eyes. Anko never stopped sucking however, her elongated tongue slithering around the boy's testicles with practiced movements.

"A boy with a harem," Kagura said, chuckling. She was standing behind Sasuke, dragging her nails gently across the skin of his chest, watching Phantom Squad, a distinguished ANBU cell, devour a boy of fourteen. "You sure are cheeky."

Itachi hummed, sitting up to look at the white-haired woman that went by the codename Specter-Three.

"He's my precious little brother," she said, just as Shiseru slid Sasuke's dick out of her mouth with a lewd pop. "He deserves only the best."

As Shiseru worked on swallowing the thick, jelly-like cum inside her mouth, Kagura huffed. "You spoil him too much," she admonished her captain, making Itachi smile.

"Of course I do," she admitted shamelessly.

"You're hopeless," Kagura shook her head with a defeated sigh, smirking despite herself.

"Well, as much as I would love to continue, I think we should report in. The Lady Hokage is expecting us in ten minutes," Shiseru said, dabbing the sides of her luscious lips regally with a napkin, looking like a woman of royalty after eating a particularly delicious meal.

"Agreed," Itachi said, placing her hand on Anko's forehead. The woman was still feasting on Sasuke's ballsack. "Come now, Anko. There'll be plenty of time for this later."

Reluctantly, Anko popped her favorite part of male anatomy out of her mouth, giving the already full sack a quick kiss. "Fine," she groaned. She wanted to play more.

Sasuke stood, stretching, his pants still around his ankles, allowing the women in the room to see his dick and balls bounce a little. "Cumming is so refreshing," he said, leaning down to grab his black pants, pulling them up to his waist.

Kagura snorted, smirking, but didn't say anything.

"I'm glad you think so," Anko said, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's shoulders, her tits pressing into his back. "Because I'm going to wring you dry tonight." She looked to Itachi. "If that's okay with you, captain?"

Everyone in the room, even Sasuke himself, knew that Itachi's little brother _belonged_ to Itachi. She might share his dick with other women, but that was only if she allowed it.

Itachi smiled. "I don't mind," she said truthfully. "Make him cum as much as you want," she encouraged.

Sasuke smirked at his nee-chan. He really was so lucky to have such an amazing sister. And soon, she would be his wife.

* * *

Phantom Team stood before the Lady Fifth Hokage, Senju Tsunade, in the Hokage's office. Shizune, the Hokage's assistant, stood behind the powerful woman, with the large, panoramic window overlooking the entire village directly behind her.

"Phantom Team," Tsunade greeted the mostly female cell. Her eyes fell on the youngest and only male member of the relatively new ANBU team, Uchiha Sasuke. "I've read the reports you submitted. Your last mission was a complete success. I'm very impressed."

Tsunade had been unsure about Phantom Team. Uchiha Itachi was by far one of Tsunade's greatest assets, up there with Jiraiya and Kakashi. So when Itachi approached her with the idea of forming a new cell of handpicked, specialized ninja, Tsunade agreed, but was a bit reluctant when the young woman requested that the then-newly promoted chunin, who just happened to be Itachi's little brother, join.

The boy had been thirteen, though, which was the required age limit to join the secretive ranks (under normal circumstances anyway). And after reading the boy's file, she eventually greenlighted his induction into ANBU.

And after a year of service, Phantom Team proved to be an extremely valuable cell, outpacing every other squad in completed missions.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage," Itachi replied, all business. This was Captain Itachi right now.

Tsunade nodded. "As for missions, I'm afraid I don't have anything for you today," she said, skimming through her paperwork. ANBU only took on special missions that required advanced tactics and espionage. They weren't deployed as much as the Operations Unit was.

Itachi nodded. It was normal for them to go several days and even weeks without seeing any action.

"However, the Chunin Exams will begin soon," she continued. "The first stage will be held here. The rest will be taken in the Hidden Sand. I'll need Phantom Team for security, but until then, looks like you get some more free time."

"Yes, ma'am," Itachi nodded.

"Dismissed, Phantom Team," Tsunade ordered, returning to her never ending mountain of paperwork. She never noticed the way Itachi studied her body language, or the small smirk that pulled at her lips. She didn't know that Itachi was already scheming.

* * *

Sasuke watched them with intense focus. It was one of his favorite things to do.

"Does it feel good?" Anko asked, looking up into his eyes.

Sasuke nodded, so excited it almost hurt. "Yeah."

"Good," Anko smirked, and continued what she had been doing.

Sasuke just continued watching, enjoying the feeling of a double blowjob. Both Anko and Kagura were buried in his crotch, licking his painfully erect cock at the same time. He really loved it when they shared like this.

Both women were staring up at him, knowing so well how much he loved eye contact. And the fact that Kagura was mildly glaring only turned him on more.

He smirked. "Just like that," he said, grabbing a handful of her white hair. He heard her huff, but she didn't stop licking his dick. Kagura might be a little aggressive and cold, but he knew she would do what she was told.

"I can't take this anymore!" he said in frustration, pushing the two girls over. He was glad that they were both already fully naked. It made it easier to spread Anko's legs and push his penis into her wet pussy, sheathing his entire length in one go.

The cry of absolute pleasure the purple-haired woman made sent an animalistic urge to dominate through his entire body.

"Fuck!" Anko whispered breathlessly, unable to do much more.

Sasuke smashed his hips into hers with reckless abandon, thrusting in and out of the hot, bumpy insides of a woman even older than his sister. Her pussy was clinging to his dick so happily, as if begging for his relentless pounding to never end.

He was on top of her, missionary, holding her spread legs with his arms, enjoying the way her tits jiggled with each thrust of his dick. Over and over again, he assaulted Anko's pussy, the head of his cock continuously knocking on the entrance to her womb.

"Look at that expression!" Kagura chuckled coldly. "You look like such a slut!"

It was true. Anko's ahegao was so obscene, any normal person would think it was disgusting. But Sasuke wasn't a normal person. He absolutely loved the face Anko made when he fucked her silly. It was by far the sluttiest one he'd ever seen.

Mitarashi Anko was a slut, but she was _his_ slut.

"I'm going to cum inside!" he said, feeling his climax nearing. He didn't bother waiting for her to respond. He knew she wasn't totally satisfied unless he creampied her. She loved the feeling of his thick, creamy semen invading her womb, filling her up nice and full.

So that's what he did. "Cumming!" he shouted, ejaculating as hard as he could, feeling Anko's pussy clamp down on his cock even harder than she had been, his orgasm triggering her own.

Anko cried out in ecstasy, her legs locking around his waist, their body's smashed together as they came. He dumped a huge load inside her, only taking his dick out after a full minute.

"It's all yours," Sasuke said, smirking at Kagura. He knew she really loved to do this.

Kagura mirrored his smirk, licking her lips excitedly. She positioned herself over Anko's creampied pussy, taking in a whiff. The smell was _strong_.

"This is going to be a good one," she whispered to herself before leaning in and diligently sucking out all of the semen Sasuke had unloaded inside their teammate's cunt. It didn't take long before she had a sizable amount inside her mouth, sliding across her tongue.

Sasuke watched as the white-haired woman leaned forward, stretching up so that she was face-to-face with Anko, who was still riding the high of an intense orgasm. Kagura pried open the purple-haired woman's mouth, and with a delighted, perverse expression, she spat.

Cum swapping was incredibly nasty. Sasuke wasn't sure why Kagura loved it so much, but he wasn't going to complain! While nasty, it was incredibly sexy. Two women, sharing a deep, erotic kiss, with his cum swapping between their mouths…

He felt his heartbeat in his dick again. He was ready for another round.

Anko swallowed everything Kagura gave her, already used to the cold woman's kink.

"Ahh…" Kagura moaned, using her fingers to scoop the spilled semen on Anko's cheeks into her mouth, making sure nothing was wasted. "I just love cum swapping!" she said, turning around to stare at Sasuke.

He smirked. It was her turn.

Instead of throwing her down and fucking her silly like he did with Anko, Sasuke laid down on his bed (they were at Sasuke and Itachi's apartment), folding his arms behind his head, his hard, throbbing cock pointing in the air.

"Come sit on it," he ordered, his eyes glancing at her and then at his impressive dick. He even wiggled it a little, smirking.

Kagura glared at him, but like always, she did as she was told. He just loved that conflicting personality! On one hand, Kagura was a sadist. She loved to dominate, especially women. But on the other, she was also a huge masochist. She would pretend like she wasn't, but Sasuke knew she loved to be dominated.

Slowly, Kagura straddled her captain's little brother, grabbing his cock and positioning it with her dripping wet pussy, ready to plunge it deep within herself.

"Stop," he said right as the tip made contact with her vagina. The look she gave him made him _hungry_. "Say it," he ordered. This was a common occurring thing when they fucked.

The glare Kagura leveled at him was truly fierce, which made it so much better. "You didn't make Anko say it!" she argued, her eyes burning with cold blue fire.

"And?" he asked. "I want _you_ to say it."

Kagura looked away, her juices still leaking from her cunt, splashing down on his cock. It was so _warm_.

"Bastard…" she whispered between clenched teeth, before looking right into his eyes, her face blushing, obviously humiliated. "Please… di…" she stuttered. "Please dick me good, master!" she shouted, redder than his crimson eyes.

His Sharingan was active, taking in every moment of her flushed face. And once she finally said the words he was waiting for, he bucked his hips upward, smashing into her pussy ruthlessly.

Kagura cried out in shock and pleasure, collapsing on Sasuke.

He laughed. "You came from just putting it in?" he asked, enjoying how the woman's pussy gripped his dick as it came. "I hope you don't think that means it's over, Kagura," he whispered into her ear before throwing her off his body and onto her stomach.

The white-haired woman couldn't resist him even if she wanted to. Her body was too weak from that orgasm.

Sasuke gripped Kagura's ass, spreading her cheeks, his eyes feasting on her bare asshole. He smirked.

Kagura could barely manage a whimper when she felt the hard, hot member slither into her butthole. The cheeky brat _knew_ that her ass was her weakness!

Sasuke did indeed know that Kagura was weak against anal, which was why he pounded the lewd hole as hard as he could. It was tight, tighter than any pussy he'd ever used, and incredibly hot. It was amazing! He loved Kagura's ass. It was his favorite thing about the normally distant, sadistic woman.

The obscene moans she was making made her sound like an entirely different woman. This woman, whose asshole was being destroyed, sounded more like a bitch in heat, a whore whose sole purpose was to gobble up cocks with her asshole.

The feeling of power that fucking Kagura in the ass gave Sasuke was nearly addicting. He loved making her submit to him completely. She was his little Anal Slave Bitch.

Sasuke enjoyed the tight hole he was fucking for ten minutes before he came, filling what was usually only an exit with his hot seed. When he slid his dick out, he was happy to see the hole gaping. It wasn't a huge gape, but it was still noticeable. His cum was everywhere, inside the hole, on her ass, on the bed.

It was an exciting site.

"Looks like you're having fun," a familiar voice said at the door. Sasuke looked over to see his sister, in nothing but an apron, smiling at him. "Lunch is ready."

Sasuke smiled. "Great! I'm starving," he said, standing from the bed and walking towards the woman he loved most in this world. "Can you clean me up while I eat, nee-chan? Those two passed out."

Itachi nodded. "Of course," she said, looking back at the two satisfied women who were, in fact, unconscious. "It's an older sister's duty to make sure her little brother's cock is well taken care of," she said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke smirked as his sister grabbed his dick gently and started to lead him into the kitchen with it. He didn't protest.

"I also cut up some tomatoes," she said as they left the room, not bothering with waking Anko or Kagura. They needed to rest. After all, it was only lunchtime, and Sasuke had planned to be fucking all day.

* * *

 **I love tsundere girls, especially perverted ones. That's basically Kagura's personality. She's cold and uncaring to pretty much everyone, but she's a total submissive slut for Sasuke. You'll find out why later.**

 **Also, the hentai manga I'm recommending this time is where I got the idea to make Kagura's kink cum swapping.**

 **Please leave a review. If you want to see your favorite kink or a certain character fucked, let me know. I love all kinks, so don't be shy.**

 **Hentai manga recommendation:**

 _ **G4P! 3nin no Chijo to Goucom 4P**_ **by Wamusato Haru. (You can find it on n hentai dot net) (no spaces)**


	4. How to Build a Harem

**Enjoy the lewdness!**

* * *

 **Idée Fixe**

 **Chapter Four – How to Build a Harem**

* * *

 _Itachi loved her little_ brother more than anything in the entire world. She would do anything for him – terrible, wicked things.

It had always been there, underneath her skin. The desire to protect him. The _need_ to please him. And after the Uchiha Massacre, he deserved it and so much more.

Their relationship had turned intensely sexual when he became a chunin, but Itachi had never stopped being Sasuke's older sister, just adding lover on top of it. As his older sister, Itachi had taken it upon herself to indulge Sasuke's sexual appetite, gently leading him into adulthood.

But her precious little brother wasn't any ordinary boy. After experiencing the pleasures of sex for the first time, he had advanced rapidly, able to last longer and recover faster. In all honesty, Sasuke's sexual prowess was extraordinary.

With an extremely impressive seven inch cock (and he was only fourteen!), he had managed to make an older woman orgasm multiple times, even though it was Itachi's first time (and Sasuke's). With his magnificent penis, which Itachi had helped mature, he could make any woman his.

And with such a great, powerful dick, it would have been a shame to greedily keep it all to herself. Not to mention that it was Sasuke's duty to rebuild the Uchiha clan. And while Itachi promised to marry her little brother, and would certainly give him children (and no one would stop her!), she alone wouldn't be enough.

Sasuke needed to take multiple wives and concubines.

And so, Itachi's plan to build her precious little brother a harem was born.

* * *

It couldn't be just anyone. Sasuke was her little brother, after all. His cock only deserved the best of the best.

Her first choice had been the most obvious one. Shiseru, her lieutenant, had been a friend and confidant for as long as Itachi had been in ANBU. She was much older than Itachi, eleven years older, in fact. At the age of thirty, her body was just perfect for her Sasuke. And after explaining it to her, Shiseru had agreed without much convincing needed.

Itachi was happy that Sasuke liked Shiseru. That's when she discovered his love for MILF-y women. And even though Shiseru didn't actually have any children, she couldn't be described as anything _but_ a MILF.

With thick… _everything_ … Shiseru was truly a femme fatale. The older woman was related to the Fire Diamyo, and was considered royalty in the Land of Fire. However, her skills as a kunoichi had led her to the Hidden Leaf, where she quickly became a jonin and later, an ANBU operative.

Sasuke described her pussy as "ripe," "gentle," and "soft". He said that her tits were soft and firm, despite their very _slight_ sag (which was to be expected with tits that big, and Sasuke liked it like that), and he absolutely _loved_ nursing handjobs from her.

Shiseru was very formal and regal, stemming from being raised as royalty, yet had a very soft and fond side she only showed to those closest to her, meaning Itachi and, now, Sasuke. Shiseru had taken on a very motherly-esque position with Sasuke, always gentle and encouraging. She even reminded Itachi of their mother.

Such a beautiful, responsible woman like Shiseru could only be a wife, not a simple concubine, which was why Itachi allowed her to become Sasuke's second wife, after Itachi married her brother first.

Then came Kagura. The white-haired woman was… difficult.

Specter-Three was an incredibly ambitious woman, and also very self-centered. Itachi had met her when her team was paired with Itachi's for a mission. She learned early on that the woman was a shark when it concerned her career.

Itachi discovered that Kagura desired power, status. She wanted to be important. And coming from a no-name family, Kagura strived extra hard to become something. Her sights had been on the Hokage position, but after a particularly harsh rejection from Tsunade, who hadn't been the Hokage at the time, she had considered going rogue.

She probably would have too, if Itachi hadn't stopped her, offering her another way to get what she wanted.

If Kagura wanted status more than anything in the world, then joining the most reputable clan on the continent would do it. Becoming an Uchiha would give her influence and force people to listen to her voice, satiate her lust for power.

The twenty seven-year-old hadn't been very enthused about the idea, but after one night with her brother, she couldn't resist. No one could resist that Uchiha meat. The discovery of her sexual masochism had only made Itachi confident in her decision. Sasuke needed a whore to vent his slightly darker desires on, and Kagura was more than willing to fill that role, even if she said she wasn't. In this woman's case, no really did mean yes.

Sasuke had described her pussy as extremely hot and sticky, but that it was her butthole that he really loved. Tight, warm, and incredibly subservient, Kagura's asshole had been claimed by her little brother. He used it at _least_ once a day. Itachi promised Sasuke would take her as his third wife.

And the newest addition to Sasuke's harem, Mitarashi Anko, was an eager, energetic woman around the same age as Kagura. At twenty six, Anko by far had the most sexual experience. In a word, Anko was a huge _slut_. Or, she had been before agreeing to be Sasuke's fourth wife.

A former student of the traitorous Orochimaru, Anko was a skilled kunoichi who shared the same contract with her former sensei, which was why people called her the Snake Lady. Itachi would never admit it, but she had coerced Anko to join the harem she was making for her little brother because she just knew Sasuke would enjoy that long tongue of hers.

Sasuke loved blowjobs, passionately, and Anko was a pro. She had taken many lovers in her past, some male, some female. Bisexuality was pretty uncommon in the Land of Fire (or anywhere, really), so Itachi thought that Anko would make a valuable addition to the Harem. And if Anko wanted to use that tongue on Itachi, all the better.

Sasuke described her pussy as bumpy and meaty. He also loved the fact that she had an obsession with his balls, constantly wrapping her tongue around them and sucking them whenever she got the chance.

Three women, four including Itachi. The harem was progressing nicely, growing at a steady rate. Sasuke would produce fine heirs.

The Uchiha clan would return.

* * *

"Nee-chan…" Sasuke moaned as he thrusted into his sister, enjoying the way her tight, soft pussy squeezed his dick.

Itachi wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Go ahead," she moaned into his ear, approaching her own orgasm quickly. "Cum with onee-chan."

He pushed further into her. This was his very favorite pussy. He leaned in, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. Without having to be told, Itachi started to suck on it obscenely, as if it were his dick. She knew this was a sign of obedience. He was making her submit. And Itachi was okay with that. Her everything belonged to this boy.

With one final thrust, Sasuke slammed his dick as far as it would go, the tip of his head pressed against his sister's womb, and came as hard as he could. He could feel the semen rushing through the length of his penis, it was so powerful.

He knew his ejaculation triggered Itachi's orgasm. She loved being creampied, and would always try to hold back her own orgasm until he came.

His sister, who was always so calm and levelheaded, was screaming in such a lewd way that it actually prolonged his own orgasm. He loved to make her cry out in ecstasy.

For what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only three minutes, Itachi's body was locked around his, enjoying their closeness.

"Did you cum real hard, Sasuke-kun?" Shiseru, who was laying on the bed next to them, asked, rubbing his back gently.

Sasuke nodded, smirking. Waiting a few more moments before moving, Sasuke finally unsheathed his penis, taking his time, knowing that Itachi liked how it felt when he slid it out carefully. The moment his cock unplugged his sister's vagina, he noticed a small stream of his semen flow out from her lower lips. A truly beautiful sight.

With a deep sigh of content, Sasuke plopped down on his back. He looked at his crotch and noticed that his dick was still hard, even though he had just went four rounds with Itachi straight, and that was after he had fucked Anko and Kagura silly.

Shiseru smiled at him with a motherly expression. Being so much older than him, Sasuke really did view Shiseru as a mother figure. The thirty-year-old woman cooked most of his meals, did a lot of the chores around the house (along with Itachi), and even washed his back for him in the bath (when Itachi didn't do it for him, that is).

"Your dick must be tired," Shiseru said, wrapping her slightly calloused hand around his member, pumping it slowly. "Let me heal it with my mature, soft pussy for you."

Sasuke smirked, loving how different Shiseru (and every woman he had claimed for himself) was with him. Normally, she was very formal and no-nonsense. Being raised by the royalty of the Land of Fire had installed deep principles in her. And the fact that she willingly laid everything bare for him, and only him, really turned him on.

"Okay," Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around the back of his head, enjoying the view of Shiseru's well curved body straddle him. Her slightly sagging breasts were so sexy it should have been illegal. Her ever present red lipstick was also a turn on. It made her seem very mature and sensual.

Some people, especially young people, couldn't appreciate the sexiness of a mature woman. Sasuke, on the other hand, loved them! He didn't really find girls his age (or younger) very exciting. It was older women that he preferred. His sister was five years older than him. And Shiseru was sixteen years older. It was so hot!

Sasuke let out a pleased sigh as Shiseru slid down his cock, her well ripened pussy gently clinging to him. Shiseru wasn't as tight as his other women, but her pussy still felt amazing. It felt like a mother's pussy should; completely accepting and loving.

Sasuke liked to end a long day of fucking by having sex with Shiseru. Her pussy was relaxing and it would bring him to orgasm gently and lovingly, the best way to cum after having his semen sucked out of his cock roughly by all these super tight, hungry young pussies.

He watched as Shiseru slowly rode his dick, using advanced hip movements that drove him crazy. Her giant tits were slightly giggling right above his face. So he did what any man would do. He devoured one of her pink nipples in his mouth.

Shiseru's nipples were her weakness, which is why she let out an absolutely sexy moan when he started to suck on them. He loved the moans a sophisticated woman makes when she feels good.

The kind of sex he liked to have with Shiseru allowed him to last several times longer than when he fucked the rest of his soon-to-be wives. He lasted forty minutes before he unloaded his seed into her, cumming slowly and comfortably.

"MILF pussy really is great," Sasuke said as Shiseru collapsed on top of him. He snaked his arm around her to grope a handful of her amazingly large ass, reveling in the thick flesh.

"MILF? But I don't have any children," Shiseru said, Sasuke's dick still inside her.

Itachi giggled beside them. "You act like Sasuke-kun's mother enough to be considered a MILF."

Shiseru smiled. "Is that okay with you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's smirk was absolutely lascivious.

"Of course it is," his eyes were crimson, the Sharingan activated, spinning lazily, " _Mommy_."

Shiseru's pussy tightened around his dick.

* * *

 **A guest reviewer (Terror Bird) asked if I would add Kaguya to Sasuke's sexual conquest. The answer is yes. I already had planned for her to join the harem, but it won't be for a long while. Like, nearer to the end of this story.**

 **Also, mother x son incest is my favorite kind of incest. I was really close to saving Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, from the massacre just so that I could write mother/son sex, but decided against it because I wanted Itachi to be the main wife. So I added Shiseru (who gives off motherly vibes) in the mix. Be prepared for lots of mother play.**

 **Also, I apologize for the information dump at the beginning. I needed to get it out of the way.**

 **Please review! And feel free to PM me just to talk. I love discussing perverted stuff.**

 **Hentai Manga recommendation:**

 _ **Café Latte Lovers**_ **by Methonium (You can find it on n hentai dot net) (no spaces)**


	5. A New Pet

**I don't have a good excuse for the late update. Life happens, you know? Sorry.**

* * *

 **Idée Fixe**

 **Chapter Five – A New Pet**

* * *

 _Sasuke awoke to a_ now common feeling. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around lazily. Curled up into his left side was the naked form of Kagura, her usual uncaring expression absent from her peacefully sleeping face. To his right was Anko, also naked, her warm flesh seemingly melting into his own.

He smiled, enjoying the warmth their bodies radiated. These women belonged to him in every sense.

With a tilt of his head, Sasuke looked at the two lumps under the sheets, right above where his crotch was. And the wet, hot feeling engulfing his dick gave him a pretty good idea of what it was. Or, _who_.

He managed to free the hand Kagura was clinging to and pulled down the sheet, revealing two black-haired heads bobbing up and down his cock.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," his sister greeted, her eyes meeting his. "Did you sleep well?"

Sasuke smiled at Itachi, nodding. "Like a baby," he said. "Enjoying your meal?" he asked, his eyes moving from Itachi to Shiseru and back.

Itachi responded with a scintillating lick up the length of his shaft, winking an eye. It made Sasuke shiver. Shiseru, meanwhile, was sucking on his balls. She didn't have Anko's long tongue, but she definitely knew what she was doing.

He watched Itachi open her mouth and gobble his dick head up, slowly sucking on it like it was a delicious lollipop. Her right hand was slowly jerking the base of his penis, careful not to get in Shiseru's way. This wasn't meant to be rough or hardcore. They were gently milking his morning wood, waking him up softly.

He lasted for about ten minutes before he ejaculated into his sister's mouth, the relaxing orgasm the perfect feeling first thing in the morning.

Shiseru licked up the length of his dick after Itachi popped it out of her mouth, cleaning off the rest of Sasuke's cum that leaked from his urethra. Then she gently kissed it, smiling at him with a motherly expression.

"Did that feel good?" Shiseru asked. She gently cupped his balls, fondling them.

"It did," he said. "Wake up blowjobs are the best."

"I'm glad you think so," Itachi said, straddling him. "But we're not done yet." His dick was still hard. "I know you like to fuck immediately after your morning blowjob," she said, impaling herself on his rock hard cock, moaning as she took it all the way to the base in one go.

"I have the best onee-chan in the world," he whispered, enjoying his favorite pussy as it devoured him.

* * *

After Itachi took Sasuke's second shot of the day in her womb, Shiseru claimed the third in hers. And by the time Shiseru had finished cumming on his dick, Kagura and Anko were awake and ready to play. So, as the Head of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke dutifully unloaded his fourth and fifth shots in Specter-Three and Specter-Four respectively.

Now refreshed and satisfied, the day could finally start.

Kagura was meeting an acquaintance for a personal matter, and Anko went with Shiseru to restock Phantom Team's kunai stores. Itachi and Sasuke were extremely proficient in shurikenjutsu, and went through the metal throwing weapons quickly.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was being led somewhere by his sister. He was excited, having seen the thinly hidden smirk that had crossed Itachi's face when she told him she had a surprise waiting.

They walked side-by-side, so close that their arms would sometimes whisper across one another. If it was up to Sasuke, they'd be holding hands. He enjoyed touching her, no matter how little or innocent it was. But Itachi explained that they couldn't be openly affectionate towards each other until it was too late for anyone to stop them.

Meaning, once he married her, sister or not, no one could say a thing.

Eventually, Itachi led him to a place he had never been inside before: the Inuzuka clan compound.

"Nee-chan?" Sasuke asked, unsure, his eyebrow raising.

She just smiled at him, her eyes bleeding crimson, the Sharingan capturing his entire being. "Come," she whispered reassuringly, a hungry expression on her face.

Sasuke was confused, but followed nevertheless. He knew that Itachi had a friendship with Inuzuka Hana since her early days at the academy, a friendship that hadn't bloomed until they were older. Maybe they were visiting her?

* * *

Sasuke blinked, the tension in the room weighing down on his shoulders.

He sat with his sister in the study of the Inuzuka clan Head, the feral, imposing figure of Inuzuka Tsume sitting across from them. Her deep brown eyes and sharpened canines were intimidating, but it was the look within those wild orbs that made Sasuke slightly on edge.

He wasn't scared. He was a skilled ANBU operative and prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Not to mention that arguably the most talented genius the Uchiha (and maybe even Konoha as a whole) has ever seen sat right next to him, an easy smile resting on her face.

With his sister at his side, Sasuke felt as if they could take on anyone.

"Some would see an unscheduled visit as disrespectful," Tsume began, her face unreadable. "Just showing up at my doorstep like that, demanding an audience… You're a brave one," she chuckled, smirking.

His sister smiled. "I just have an inside source, Tsume-san. Your daughter speaks highly of you—and your dislike of formality."

Tsume howled with laughter. "That daughter of mine knows her mother well!" Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh or cringe. The sudden change in attitude gave him whiplash. It reminded him of Kagura, who was cold and uncaring most of the time, and then a hardcore masochist during sex.

"So, what can I do for the Uchiha clan?" Tsume asked after she managed to stop laughing. There was laughter in her eyes, meaning she really was amused, yet Sasuke could see something else behind her amusement. Something calculating and on edge. A wolf behind the curtain. And if Sasuke noticed it, then Itachi definitely did, probably before he did.

"As you know," Itachi began, her tone light, "my brother and I are the last of the Uchiha." Sasuke grit his teeth, but stayed silent. "And as such, it falls on us to continue the legacy of one of the founding families of this village."

Sasuke finally understood what was going on. Tsume stayed silent.

"My brother, as the only son of our father, Uchiha Fugaku, the previous Head of our House, is now the rightful Head of the Uchiha. Under normal circumstances, he would marry and produce the next heir with the natural flow of time. However, these are unnatural circumstances."

The Inuzuka clan wasn't as prominent in Konoha as the four Noble Houses, or even a few of the lesser but by no means unimpressive families in the village, but they were considered a great clan, bringing their unique ninjutsu and kinship with wolves and dogs with them.

That information, combined with the fact that Inuzuka Hana was a close friend with his sister, led Sasuke to believe that Itachi was about to propose a marriage contract between himself and the older chunin veterinarian. Itachi liked to thoroughly vet the candidates for his harem, picking only the women she could trust with her precious little brother's sexual needs.

"With the clan nearly extinct, Sasuke must complete his duties much faster than was expected," Itachi continued, perfectly calm. "Our goal is to rebuild the clan to what it once was, meaning Sasuke, as the Head of the House, must produce many, many children. This means he'll need to take multiple wives and concubines."

Sasuke tried to pretend that he was as relaxed as Itachi, but the expression on Tsume's face turned cold. It was unnerving.

"The more children, the better. Meaning," Itachi's smirk was almost devious, "the more women to give birth to said children, the better." She looked the leader of the Wild Inuzuka clan in the eye. "So, as you've no doubt pieced together already, we are here to propose an arrangement with the Inuzuka, as a favor to Hana. Many families would do terrible, unspeakable things to bare the Uchiha name, after all."

Sasuke couldn't believe how brave his sister was. It was _sexy_.

"You're here to ask for a member of my clan to become this boy's wife?" Tsume asked, her voice deep and rough.

Itachi smiled at the woman. "No," she said, confusing Sasuke. Hana was a friend of Itachi's, right? Would his sister make her own friend a mere concubine? "We've come to claim a concubine," Itachi explained, reaching into the weapon's pouch she always wore on the back of her waist, even with her civilian clothes.

Sasuke's heart almost stopped when he saw what she placed on Inuzuka Tsume's desk.

"Is that…" Tsume started through clenched teeth.

"It's a collar, yes," Itachi nodded, smiling. "It's for you."

Sasuke's head snapped towards he sister so fast he thought he nearly broke it, his eyes wide and his mind in shock. Was his sister brave or stupid!?

"For me…?" Tsume whispered, her eyes hidden by her brown hair, a growl in the back of her throat.

"That's right," Itachi said. "It's customary for owners to collar their pets." Sasuke's mouth was suddenly dry.

"Pet…?" Tsume ground out, her hands clenching into fists.

Itachi nodded. "You're a bit old, and used, but I think my precious little brother will enjoy you nicely. We've never owned a doggy before. It should be fun." She looked at Sasuke. "Tsume-san's already given birth to two children, but as a kunoichi, she should still be fit enough to at least be your plaything. And I think she could give you at least one or two children, if you hurry."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He was stuck between looking back and forth from Itachi and Tsume, wondering when the fight would break out. Surely the special jonin wouldn't sit by and allow a young ninja to speak like this about her.

"She told you…" Tsume whispered, still refusing to make eye contact. "Hana… My daughter told you, didn't she…?"

Again, Itachi smiled. "She did. Hana-san told me all about it."

At Sasuke's confused expression, Itachi stood, grabbing the collar. She walked around the table and, to Sasuke's shock and excitement, wrapped the leather collar around Kiba's mother's neck. And Tsume didn't even try to stop her.

"Hana-san's father ran away shortly after her brother was born," Itachi explained. "Most people believe it's because Tsume-san's too wild, and that she scared her own mate away. But I know the truth. Why don't you tell Sasuke-kun, hmm?"

Slowly, Tsume raised her head, surprising Sasuke with her expression. It was the same face Kagura made when his cock was slamming in and out of her ass. The face of a bitch in heat.

"That weak beta couldn't handle my needs…" Tsume whispered huskily, panting. "I'm an alpha that needs to be dominated…"

Itachi's hand curled around Tsume's body, cupping her left breast and squeezing. "She needs an alpha cock to dominate her slutty, used pussy, Sasuke-kun. So, what do you say? Should we keep her?" she asked.

Sasuke's shock melted away, and he felt his blood rush south. His dick was hard before he even stood up from his seat.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

Sasuke was so hard that his cock hurt. He couldn't help it, though. He was so excited.

Inuzuka Tsume was a thirty-eight-year-old mother of two. She wasn't beautiful in the classical sense of the word, but there was something about her wild, feral looks that Sasuke liked. She was a wild animal, an honest-to-god _MILF_.

And right now, that wild-looking MILF was completely naked (not including the collar she wore around her neck), bowing so deeply at his feet that her forehead touched the ground. Sasuke himself was naked too, his painfully hard dick standing at attention, pointing to the ceiling.

"Fair warning, Tsume-san," Itachi, his wonderful sister, started. "Once you've tasted my little brother's delicious penis, you'll never be able to live without it again."

They were still in Tsume's study, but now Sasuke sat in her chair. Itachi was standing behind him, the only person in the room not naked, a smile on her face. She was enjoying this as much as he was.

Tsume didn't say a word. She didn't move, either. Itachi ordered her to stay as she was. She couldn't do anything until she was told to.

"Alright then," Itachi said. "Sasuke, she's all yours." He felt his sister rub her hands down his chest from behind the chair, watching excitedly for what was about to happen.

"Raise your head," Sasuke ordered. His cock twitched when she obeyed. They stared at each other for a moment, crimson against brown. "I heard that the Inuzuka have an enhanced sense of smell. Tell me, how does my cock smell?"

Tsume swallowed, hesitating only for a brief second before she leaned into his crotch, pressed her face into his dick and sniffed, just like a dog. She spent minutes just sniffing. She started at the tip of his head, spending a lot of time over his urethra. Then she moved down the length of his shaft. He could tell that she wanted to taste it so badly. But she didn't. She hadn't been given permission yet. She ended at his ballsack, digging her nose in it and inhaling as deeply as she could.

"Well?" he asked, enjoying the sight of her nose buried in his balls, his dick laying across her face.

Tsume was panting, unable to catch her breath. "It's…" she tried. "It's wonderful…" she managed to say before going back to rubbing her face into his balls.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. His dick was too hard. He needed relief. So, without preamble, he grabbed the older woman by the hair and shoved his dick as far as he possibly could down her throat, loving the choking sound she made. Without wasting anymore time, he thrusted in and out of her mouth, throatfucking her as hard as he could. It was amazing.

Her mouth was so warm and wet, almost like a pussy. And after the initial shock of his first thrust, Tsume stopped choking and was able to open up her throat, expertly taking his full length with ease. Sasuke loved going balls deep inside a woman's throat. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

"Look, Sasuke-kun, she's keeping eye contact no matter how far you shove your cock down her throat," Itachi said, her arms wrapped around him from behind. "Good girl," she said in a high-pitched voice, as if she were actually talking to a dog and not a person, reaching down and giving the MILF's head a pat.

His sister's cavalier attitude and dog-girl play proved to be too much. With several extra hard thrusts, Sasuke released his first load straight into her stomach. He was completely sheathed in her throat, her nose pressing up against his pubic hair.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that. It couldn't have been as long as it felt. If it had, Tsume would have suffocated. With a deep sigh of relief, he slowly pulled his dick out of her throat, enjoying the way she gasped for air. The look on her face as she regained composure was scandalous.

"Turn around," he ordered, standing up. Tsume was still on her knees, licking up the small amounts of semen that leaked from the sides of her mouth. "Stick your ass out. I want to see everything."

She looked up at him for only a moment before nodding, turning on her knees so that her butt was facing him. She dutifully pressed her face into the floor and stuck her ass into the air, waving it a little from left to right.

"Spread your cheeks," he said, his dick already painfully stiff again.

Like a good girl, Tsume reached back and spread herself as wide as she could, making sure that this boy could see, in great detail, all of her most sensitive places. Her mature MILF pussy and untouched, virgin asshole were completely on display. Her pussy was wetter than it ever had been before, and her butthole kept winking in excitement, overjoyed for receiving so much attention. No one had ever been brave enough to try and tame her ass. Maybe an Uchiha could succeed where other men had failed.

Tsume nearly jumped when she felt something wet and hot at her pussy.

"You taste good, Tsume," Sasuke said, taking another lick of her obviously aroused cunt. Then he smirked. "Let's see how this tastes." And without a second's hesitation, he went straight for her asshole.

It was delicious. She obviously kept it very clean. It was tight and pink, meaning she groomed herself for anal sex, even (by the looks of it) if she rarely, if at all, had it. Her asshole was soft and smelled great, so much so that he could eat it for hours and not be bored with it. He enjoyed the little moans she made as his tongue explored her butthole, and couldn't help but smile at her whimpers when he stuck a finger in her pussy at the same time.

"For someone who's given birth twice, your cunt sure is tight," Sasuke complimented. "I think I'll enjoy this nicely."

He took his time, slowly fingering her pussy while he ate her ass, enjoying every second of this mature woman's taste. But he was so hard that it hurt, so he reluctantly stopped.

"Wha…" Tsume whined, obviously having enjoyed what he was doing to her.

But before she could say any more, he grabbed her by the waist, sliding his cock between her butt cheeks, coating it in her plentiful juices. The sight of her ass rubbing up and down his shaft was something he would never forget.

"I'm done waiting," he said, plunging his entire length inside her in one go, grunting at how surprisingly tight she was. "How are you still so fucking tight!?" He just didn't understand it. Thirty-eight-years-old and two kids under her belt and she was _still_ able to fuck him like someone half her age.

Tsume didn't respond. She couldn't. His initial thrust literally took her breath away. He was big, bigger than any mate she had ever taken, and his cock head kept scraping against her favorite spot, sending thousands of tiny sparks up and down her spine.

 _This's the best cock I've ever had!_ Tsume thought through the haze of pleasure. _I don't care what I have to do… I want to be fucked by this cock forever!_

Itachi watched as her brother tamed the wild mother of her friend, wielding his cock spectacularly and in true shinobi fashion. She knew he liked older women, MILF's in particular, so of course she wanted to give him an actual mommy to play with. She would do anything for her precious little brother. Anything.

Sasuke grabbed her ass with his hand. It was slightly tanned and wonderfully meaty. As he trusted, he gave it a slap, getting even more excited when she cried out in ecstasy. This was too much fun.

He bent over and slid his finger in her mouth, twirling it around her tongue, sliding it down as far as he could. Then he leaned back up and wiggled the saliva-covered finger into the butthole that he just couldn't stop staring at.

Her squeal made him smirk. The way her pussy tightened made him grunt.

"All your holes belong to me now," Sasuke said huskily. "Say it."

"All…" Tsume wheezed. "All my… h-holes… belong to you!" she cried, unable to control herself. How could she? She hadn't even known that sex this good existed. Now that she did, she couldn't help but want it—all the time!

"You have a male heir," Itachi said, moving to stand in front of the older kunoichi on all fours. "When he's ready, Kiba will take over as clan head. The Inuzuka are safe." The expression on her face, with her Sharingan activated and nearly glowing, was absolutely predatory. She reached out and rubbed her fingers through Tsume's hair. "So be a good pet and give birth to an Uchiha now."

Tsume's eyes were hidden by her wild hair, and her expression obscured. An outsider would think that the woman was about to snap. But not Sasuke. His cock was relentlessly pounding on the entrance to her womb. He knew what she was about to say.

After all, no pussy would be _this_ tight if you were upset.

"…s…" Tsume whispered.

"Hmm?" Itachi asked, cocking her head to the left sweetly. "What was that? Speak up."

"Yes…" Tsume said, looking up at Itachi with the sluttiest look on her face. "Yes! I'll give birth to his child! My next child will be his! They'll be an Uchiha! So please!" She kept screaming in pleasure that it was a little difficult to understand, but they got the gist of it. "Please don't stop! Don't ever stop fucking me, master!"

The dam holding everything back finally broke. A fourteen-year-old couldn't possibly hold himself back after hearing those words—not even Sasuke.

He came. _Hard_. He felt Tsume's pussy walls clamp down on him, her own orgasm in progress, as he unleashed the most massive load straight into his new pet's womb. Her pussy drank all his semen greedily, happily receiving what had been denied it for so long.

Sasuke's hands gripped her ass tightly, his entire cock length buried into the MILF balls deep, his ejaculation obscenely long. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he wondered if he'd ever stop cumming.

He would have fun playing with this new pet—his newest toy.

Slowly, enjoying the feeling, Sasuke slid his dick out of his newest cunt. Tsume, his wild MILF, moaned. He liked the way she sounded when he dominated her.

"Here," he said, flopping his now only half erect cock on her face, looking down into hazy brown eyes.

Itachi bent down, giving her little brother's penis a small lick, humming at the pleasant taste, her eyes locked onto the older kunoichi's.

"Good girls clean up, Tsume-san," she explained, her crimson eyes etching the look of another woman satisfied by her Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke sighed happily as Tsume obediently started to clean her pussy juices and the boy's own cum off the dick she was certain she couldn't live without anymore. He even moaned when his amazing sister joined in, his dick hardening slightly at the feeling of two hot tongues running up and down his entire length.

He'd have to calm down with a few rounds with Shiseru's pussy.

His dick twitched in anticipation.

* * *

 **I've always thought Tsume was hot in a weird, wild animal kind of way. And ever since I was young, I've had perverted fantasies about collaring her and making her my pet. Fantasy accomplished!**

 **Hentai manga recommendation:**

 _ **Humanity Needs Health and Physical Education**_ **by Miitoban (You can find it on n hentai dot net) (no spaces)**


	6. What Really Matters

**I hope you enjoy the lewdness.**

* * *

 **Idée Fixe**

 **Chapter Six – What Really Matters**

* * *

 _The Chunin Exams. A_ test of knowledge and skill, brains and brawn. The main method genin used to advance through the ninja ranks, a trial by fire (literally) for aspiring shinobi and kunoichi. A test Sasuke had already passed.

He sighed. "This is a waste of time."

Specter-Two clucked her tongue. "That's enough negativity out of you, Specter-Five," Shiseru, his roleplay mommy, chided, her small smirk heard from underneath her pure white mask. "The Lady Hokage gave us this mission specifically. We need to see it through."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but stayed silent. Shiseru might be his woman, but she was still the lieutenant of Phantom Team. And right now, as Specter-One (his precious sister) led the rest of the team (Specter-Three and Specter-Four) on a sensitive mission outside the village, Specter-Two was in charge.

A good ninja followed orders.

They came upon the building they had set out to find, a small hotel Sasuke knew was called The Little Ember Inn, a usual hidey-hole for lovers and a place prostitutes brought their clients.

"I still don't understand why a foreign diplomat would stay in this place. It's so obvious it's a love hotel." It was true, the little inn was decorated in lewd depictions of women kissing other women, and heart-shaped stickers plastered over the windows.

"Everyone has their own preferences," Specter-Two said, walking easily through the front doors, unashamed and unembarrassed to walk so casually in a place like this.

Sasuke sighed again, resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn't squirm out of this mission any time soon. They would act as bodyguards for the diplomat the entire time they were within the village.

* * *

The diplomat was nothing and everything like Sasuke thought they'd be.

 _She_. She was definitely a woman. Definitely.

Dusky skin, silver hair, green eyes, and an ass that made Sasuke's mouth water, Mabui of Kumogakure was a sight to behold.

Sasuke knew that most men from the Land of Fire preferred lighter, paler skin. It wasn't a discrimination thing, just a regional preference. The Land of Fire usually produced only slightly tanned skin. Anything darker denoted foreign origins. And in a world where people from other countries tried to kill you on principle alone, it was never safe to trust _anyone_ not like you.

But Sasuke didn't care about any of that crap. The dusky woman was _exotic_ , a new beauty he hadn't had the pleasure of knowing more intimately.

He could practically see it now; soft, dark flesh squeezed in his hands, silver-white hair flowing, the sounds of her gentle, to-the-point voice screaming in pleasure as he pounded his member inside her over and over agai—

"Specter-Five and I will shadow you for the remainder of your stay in the village."

Shiseru's voice broke him out of his daydream. Just in time, too. He had felt his blood rushing south. A few more moments and he would have been sprouting a very awkward ice-breaker.

He nodded at the delicious-looking woman, taming his hunger. For now.

"Thank you," Mabui said. "I'll be in your care until the end of the exams."

Sasuke smirked under his mask. It would be so _amazing_ to make her yield to his dick, to break apart her respectful disposition and make her cry out his name obscenely.

Again, he pushed his perverted thoughts aside. The mission came first. He'd cum later, with Shiseru. Over and over again.

Specter-Two nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Mabui, Sasuke learned, was in Konoha to help coordinate the Konoha-Suna joint Chunin Exams. The Hidden Leaf had made a strong peace treaty, in large part thanks to Uzumaki Naruto, the Number One Unpredictable Ninja.

Sasuke's idiot of a friend had forged a bond with that blood-crazed freak, Gaara. Somehow, Naruto had managed to change Gaara, so much so that Gaara was now an entirely different person. Once a bloodthirsty, psychotic murderer, Gaara was now the Lord Kazekage of Sunagakure, leading his entire village into a peaceful tomorrow.

Because of Naruto's strange ability to beat people into goodness, Konoha was hosting the Chunin Exams alongside Suna, the first time two villages had ever worked together so closely.

Mabui was an envoy from Kumogakure, a village seen as Konoha's equal. Sasuke didn't think so, but maybe he was biased. Either way, Mabui was helping with coordinating the exams. Apparently, she had a brilliant mind and a knack for organization.

The dusky woman was extremely respectful, addressing even her juniors with polite honorifics. Sasuke watched Mabui from the shadows alongside Shiseru, making sure an international incident wouldn't come about.

And from the shadows, Sasuke only wanted the woman even more. Her dark skin and thick physique made it difficult for him to think about the mission. But he knew that Itachi wouldn't appreciate it if he tried anything with the Kumo native. His sister was in charge of his harem, and he wouldn't do anything to make her upset.

He'd just have to wait for her to return to the village.

* * *

Itachi left the Hokage's office faster than she probably should have.

Six days. Itachi hadn't had her brother's meaty penis inside her for _six whole days_. She was frustrated.

It was a little disconcerting to realize how _addicted_ she was to Sasuke. Everything about him, it seemed, was intoxicating. She missed his eyes—the only eyes left in the world that mirrored her own. She missed his black hair and pale skin, his voice and the way he _smiled_. She missed his scent. She missed the warm feeling of his cock inside her.

She missed her precious little brother more than a drowning woman missed breathing.

So once she reported Phantom Team's success on the latest mission, she nearly sprinted out of their leader's office, only one thing—one person—on her mind.

She was at their apartment in what seemed like the blink of an eye. It was still too long.

She entered their home, their place of love and sleep, and didn't even bother with taking off her sandals. Her heart was pounding, liquid forming between her thighs, her pussy aching in anticipation. Even her lower lips couldn't wait to devour Sasuke.

She found him in their room (it was a two bedroom apartment, but they never needed the second room, using it as a study instead), on their bed. He was naked, and not alone. Shiseru, her second-in-command and most trusted confidante, was between his legs, just as naked, her mouth around his erect dick.

When Itachi entered the room, Shiseru slid Sasuke's member out of her mouth, a lewd pop accompanying the obscene gesture. Then, her lieutenant _grinned_.

"He's all set for you, captain," the bodacious woman said, winking, before she stood from the bed, heading for the door. "I've been edging him for a while now, just to level the playing field," Shiseru whispered as she passed through the door.

Itachi's mouth was literally watering, a heat between her legs that _demanded_ to be fed.

"Nee-chan," Sasuke smiled, his crimson eyes seeing right through her feeble exterior mask. "I missed you."

His dick twitched, and Itachi snapped.

She was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, and then suddenly, she was completely nude, her brother's arms wrapped around her, his cock fully sheathed inside her. She was sucking on his face so fiercely her mouth actually hurt, but she didn't care.

She was addicted to Sasuke, and it had been six days since her last fix. She wasn't even a person at that moment. She was a being of complete lust and carnal desire.

If asked, she wouldn't even be able to tell you her own name. There was only one name on her lips, and it was Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Hours later, Itachi had finally calmed down enough to give her poor brother's cock a small break. The two Uchiha siblings were completely drenched in sweat and other bodily fluids that were pretty common in the kind of sex they preferred.

Their… sticky… situation, was the reason they were now in the bath, Itachi's body lying on top of Sasuke's as they floated in the warm water. Sasuke's half-hard dick was placed carefully between Itachi's thighs, and his arms were wrapped around her, his lips at her neck.

"I really missed you…" he said between soft kisses.

Itachi hummed lightly, enjoying her brother's affection too much to nod. "I missed you, too, Sasuke-kun," she admitted breathlessly. She loved these moments, where no one else in the whole world existed, and her Sasuke wasn't a shinobi, but just her little brother she'd destroy the world for. "I don't like being away from you for that long."

Most people would laugh at her. Six days wasn't very long to be away from a person. It wasn't even a whole week. But Itachi was so addicted to her brother that any period of time without his presence felt painful. She was meant to be at his side forever.

"Me either," he agreed, making her smile.

She knew he meant it. She knew Sasuke better than anyone else, probably better than he knew himself. She had been there since his birth, could remember his first breath, the sound of his voice as he entered the world and stole her heart. She remembered his first feeding, his first bath… his first steps. She was there for it all.

She was the one to walk him to his first day of school. She was the one to teach him how to punch and kick. She was the one to pick up the pieces of his broken heart when their entire clan was slaughtered. She showed him how to master the Sharingan. And she was the one that made him a man.

The only way she could be closer to the boy she loved was if, instead of being his sister, she was his mother.

The thought was silly and made her giggle.

Being his sister was enough. Instead, she'd _give_ him a child. The thought warmed her entire body. Her and her brother's child. _Their_ child.

"I love you, Itachi," he whispered into her ear, sending electricity down her spine. She felt her lower mouth moisten and her nipples harden. With his voice alone, Sasuke could make her _want him_.

"I hope you're ready, Sasuke-kun," she warned, turning to look into his red eyes, a very stupid thing to do for anyone that wasn't her. "Because I'm about to show you just how much I love you."

She enjoyed the way he looked at her, as if accepting her challenge. They wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Probably not tomorrow, either.

* * *

He was inside her, his dick relentlessly scrapping her pussy walls roughly. Her voice cried out in pleasure, echoing around the room, a symphony to his ears, encouraging him to continue, _to go harder_.

Sasuke licked his lips, leaning back to look down at his sister's bare back. Was it strange to think that a person's back was sexy? He didn't think so. It didn't matter right now, though. Right now, all that mattered was that he kept thrusting.

He looked further down, growling. How could an ass be so goddamn sexy!? Itachi's pale cheeks were just thick enough to be obscene, with just the right amount of meat to clap if she shook it lewdly. The way it felt when it was pressed against his waist was criminal, forcing his dick to stay hard as long as he could feel the flesh with his own.

He reached down, spreading Itachi's butt cheeks, his eyes feasting on the sight of her asshole. Pink and mouthwatering, Sasuke knew it had no match. He still hadn't found an ass—or asshole—that could rival his sisters, though Kagura's came close.

"You're fucking perfect," he groaned, slamming his hips into her as hard as he could, so turned on by the sight of the world's most perfect ass. "You're mine!" he swore between clenched teeth, letting go of her ass and falling back down over her. "You belong only to me!" he said the words she usually spoke herself.

It was a promise. Something deeper than desire and sex. A reminder that, no matter what happened, they would be together forever. Nothing and no one would ever drive them apart. Regardless of the future, Sasuke and Itachi would always stay connected.

Two halves of the same whole.

"Only we matter," Itachi moaned into her pillow. "Only us…"

They had people they cared for, of course. They'd never throw away the bonds they'd formed. Shiseru, Kagura, Anko—even Tsume. They'd always care for them, always cherish them their entire lives. But if it came down to it, they'd choose one another over all of them, without hesitation.

And if that made them terrible people, they didn't care.

Because no one else in the whole world mattered except them.

"I'm cumming!" Sasuke shouted, his voice shaking. It just felt so good.

"Me too!" Itachi moaned, her own orgasm approaching, no doubt in response to her brother's renewed gusto.

With a few more viscous thrusts, brother and sister reached climax together.

* * *

The morning after Itachi and the rest of Phantom Team returned to the village, Sasuke was stirred from slumber by a very familiar tongue. He smiled.

"Thank you for waiting until now," he said, not bothering with looking at the person between his legs. He still felt Itachi's body curled into his side, the two of them having exhausted themselves from fucking nonstop for so long.

The not-so-mysterious figure under his sheets hummed around his ballsack, her long tongue wrapped around it greedily.

"I missed you, too, Anko," he smirked, closing his eyes and sighing happily. "Especially this freaky tongue," he added, chuckling softly when the purple-haired woman slapped his left leg softly.

Anko was a certified member of his harem, a woman he would take as his actual wife and have her bare him many children. She wasn't a concubine (or pet, for that matter) like Tsume. She was an equal to the rest of his future wives.

But she knew, just like the rest of his women, that Itachi came first. Always. No matter what.

All of Phantom Team knew that Itachi was a hardcore bro-con. It would have scared anyone else, but Sasuke accepted everything about his precious sister, even her slightly crazed obsession with him.

Being away from the object of her obsession for extended periods of time made Itachi less than Itachi-like. The young woman was always calm under pressure, able to clearly observe the world around her logically.

Take away _**her**_ Sasuke-kun, and she became a different person. She became agitated and on edge, unable to even think clearly. Increased aggression was also par for the course. Not to mention the physical reaction to Sasuke withdrawals.

Itachi became physically sick, unable to keep any food down. Not that she cared to eat anything, as food even seemed to lose its taste. And her vagina! The poor thing would tremble at the thought of him, so lonely without the company of the only penis it ever knew.

In all honesty, it was a serious problem. But Itachi didn't think so. For her, her body's reaction was just proof that they were meant to be together, always. And Sasuke never complained, never growing tired of her constant presence. He didn't like being without her either.

It was for this reason that Anko, even though she had just as much right to Sasuke's affection—and had missed her young lover as well, despite the small amount of time away from him—had decided to wait a whole day before claiming her favorite cock.

Itachi wouldn't outright demand it, but everyone knew—Sasuke included—that Itachi wouldn't care to share her brother with anyone after being away from him for a week. And really, one more day wouldn't kill her, but Itachi might if she interfered.

But now, it was her time!

* * *

She was proud of her oral technique. She might hate his guts and wish he'd die and go to hell, but Anko had to, _very_ reluctantly, give her previous sensei some credit. She did so love extending her tongue. It made for interesting blowjobs.

Anko wasn't sure about other women, but she personally loved giving head. She didn't see oral sex as degrading or humiliating at all. It gave her a sense of power—of control, to bring a man to bliss with only her mouth. She enjoyed looking up into the eyes of her lover as her tongue made them cry out in pleasure.

She had developed her technique gradually overtime on a string of short-term flings. She wasn't "loose". She had taken on only slightly more lovers than what was considered "average". She couldn't help it, though, she enjoyed expressing her sexuality. She'd even experimented with a few girls when she was still just a chunin, but found that she enjoyed men more.

Anko dragged her tongue across Sasuke's balls before working her way up his shaft, her saliva leaving a trail up the length of his penis. She was glad that she had experience. She knew that Sasuke appreciated her skill, uncaring that he wasn't her only partner.

As she bobbed her head up and down on his dick, her hands gently cupping his balls, Anko was thankful for Sasuke's maturity. Younger guys were sensitive about things like first-times and innocence. But Sasuke didn't care. He enjoyed her accumulated knowledge of sex, and never made her feel like she was a whore (unless she wanted him to).

It was probably because he only cared about his sister being untouched by anyone else except him. She was used to his favoritism for the younger kunoichi, but didn't feel jealous. She thought their little taboo relationship was the cutest thing.

"Fuck…" she heard Sasuke moan, his hand clutching at her hair, forcing her to take him deeper in her mouth. At this point, he was in her throat. She smirked.

With a quick, easy flare of chakra, her tongue stretched, wrapping around his entire size. He growled from the back of his throat, making her smile around his member. She showed no mercy, however, and continued deepthroating him, her tongue tightening and softening in a slow rhythm.

"I'm going to cum," he groaned, teeth clenched. "I wanna do it on your face."

She chuckled even with his cock in her throat, causing him to groan again, trying to keep his orgasm at bay for as long as possible. This kid enjoyed humiliating his women, and Anko was only too willing to allow him.

She felt his balls pulse, the sure sign that he was about to cum. She skillfully unwrapped her tongue from his penis, letting him pull it out of her mouth and grab it with his own hand. He gave it a few hard pumps, her still extended tongue going to his balls as he blew his load all over her face.

She made sure to keep her eyes locked on his, looking up into those red orbs with reckless abandoned, completely submitting to him.

The look in his eyes was somewhat scary. It was a dark possessive expression, one of absolute dominance. She bathed under that gaze, welcoming it. She wouldn't shy away from it, no matter what.

 _Uchiha_ Anko had a nice ring to it, after all.

His explosive ejaculation finally ending, Sasuke gasped for breath, his dark expression gone, replaced by the pathetically cute face of a young man who just got a glimpse of nirvana.

With a sensual smile, she unwrapped her tongue from around his balls and gave his no doubt sensitive dick head a lick, winking at him when he gave her a stupid grin, his mind foggy with lust.

With a long, satisfied sigh, Anko climbed up to straddle her future hubby. She was still wearing her usual civilian clothes, a skirt and mesh armor (her trench coat was forgotten on the floor), which meant she wasn't wearing any underwear.

She never wore the annoying cloth, anyway. Easy access was her motto.

With a shudder of content, Anko guided the Uchiha penis into her rather meaty pussy, biting her lower lip, enjoying the stretching feeling. Sasuke didn't have the largest cock she'd ever taken before, but he certainly had the most skill.

"I was a good girl and let the captain have you all to herself," Anko moaned, clenching his dick with her cunt. "I want my reward."

She saw the spark ignite in his eyes. She knew just the right buttons to push to bring him over the edge, to really get him going. She felt his dick get even bigger inside her, his lust taking over.

She smirked. She didn't care that she had missed this feeling. She didn't care that she couldn't stop thinking of a _teenager_ the moment she had left the village. Right now, only the way she grinded said teenager's cock into her hungry pussy mattered.

Nothing else.

* * *

 **I'm a huge Game of Thrones fan, and as I love incest, I love Cersei and Jaime's relationship, even if Cersei is a bit of a cunt most of the time. I used a bit of that for inspiration to describe the extreme connection between Sasuke and Itachi.**

 **Please review. I'd really love feedback.**

 **Hentai manga recommendation:**

 _ **Konoha Saboten**_ **by Sahara Wataru (You can find it on n hentai dot net) (no spaces)**


	7. My Sister's Eyes

**I've decided to change the title of this story. 'Secrets of a Sinful Older Sister' was a bit long. 'Idée Fixe' is French for 'an idea or desire that dominates the mind; an obsession'. And as this is mostly a story about Itachi and Sasuke's borderline unhealthy fixation on each other, I figured it was an appropriate replacement.**

* * *

 **Idée Fixe**

 **Chapter Seven – My Sister's Eyes**

* * *

Sasuke grunted, pulling his sticky cock out of Anko's mess of a pussy, Sharingan eyes spinning lazily as they recorded the volume and speed of his cum as it dripped out of his purple-haired fiancé's _cum_ pact cunt.

He just stayed there, his hands on the back of her soft thighs, holding her legs spread for his viewing pleasure, his penis still hard and thickly coated with his own seed and Anko's honey. He panted, his nerves still raw, his entire body bathing in the afterglow of yummy sex.

Anko's pussy wasn't the tightest out of his harem—Itachi's pussy was, only knowing the shape of his cock alone—but it was certainly the hardest worker.

Her meaty, puffy walls clung to his penis unevenly, bumpy grooves sending random shocks up his shaft as he thrusted into her depths, his glans excitedly exploring the older kunoichi's vagina with reckless abandon.

Anko had a truly 'slutty' aura, it was just her natural disposition. She couldn't even walk without swaying her hips lasciviously. And Sasuke didn't mind it at all. She was a slut, but she was _his_ slut. She belonged to him now. Her pussy may have known the shape of another man's (or _men_ ) dick before, but now it only wept for his. And oh did it _weep_.

"How was your first," he smirked, chuckling, "second _and third_ creampie in seven whole days?"

He looked down at the whimpering woman, the classic Uchiha pride running through his veins like liquid fire as he examined his latest conquest. This feeling of dominating a woman—an _older woman_ , was nearly addicting.

Anko didn't respond. Whether it was because she was too lazy or unable (he hadn't held back at all, after all), he didn't know.

"I don't think she's disappointed," Itachi, his breathtakingly beautiful sister, stated from beside him, on her side, her elbow propping her up, dark eyes full of amusement. "Just look at that lewd expression," she said, giggling at Anko's ahegao, poking one of the snake summoner's cheeks gently with her finger.

Sasuke smiled, leaning down to press a kiss into his sister's lips. He felt his dick touching Anko's wet thigh.

"Good morning, onee-chan," he whispered happily. Sasuke only ever used honorifics for his most precious person. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she replied, returning his smile, not bothered at all that she tasted Anko's honey on his tongue. "I always sleep well when my womb is full of your precious seed," she admitted, not embarrassed in the slightest.

Sasuke's innocent smile turned into a delightfully perverted grin.

"I love you so much," he said, partly exasperated, partly hopelessly in love. Then he crawled over Anko's wet and sticky body, straddling Itachi, his balls resting on her chin, his impressive, 'dirty' cock laying across her face. "Now clean Anko's mess off your precious little brother's dick, onee-chan," he ordered, a hungry look in his crimson eyes.

Itachi moaned breathily, inhaling the smell of his cock deeply, eyes glossing over slightly even as they bled red to match the ones looking down at her in superiority.

And she obeyed, giving his blushing glans a gentle peck, greeting the cock she spoiled so much. It was a big sister's job to satisfy every single need and desire of their little brother, Itachi thought dutifully as she opened her mouth wide and let Sasuke slip his entire length inside, her tongue slowly moving back and forth against the underside of his shaft.

Good girls know how to clean up, after all.

* * *

Within the Grand Suite of the Little Ember Inn, Itachi, white-masked and garbed in full ANBU gear, greeted Mabui of Kumogakure.

"I'm the captain of Phantom Team," Specter-One explained, her voice professional as she examined the dark-skinned beauty. "I'll be taking over your guard detail for the remainder of your trip."

Itachi couldn't deny that a certain exoticness radiated from the Kumo native. While she was strictly Sasuke-sexual, Itachi could definitely appreciate the female form, and Mabui's form was certainly _**female**_.

"I understand," Mabui replied, bowing her head slightly. "I'm counting on your continued vigilance."

Itachi nodded, smirking at how respectful this woman was. With such feminine wiles, most women would treat others in any way they pleased. But not Mabui, with her thick thighs held together in a tight, olive green skirt…

Itachi _definitely_ wasn't attracted to this woman! She _wasn't!_

But she now understood her brother's sudden infatuation with her. Behind her pure white mask, Itachi grinned, licking pink, supple lips.

This would be interesting.

* * *

Kagura clenched her anus even as her eyes skimmed over the words of the book she was reading. It was always wonderful to read while someone enjoyed her top-tier rectum.

Sasuke hummed happily, a stupid grin streaking across his face.

"Enjoying yourself back there, pervert?" Kagura asked, looking back at him over her shoulder, an exasperated look in her cold blue eyes.

"Of course!" he replied, his hands spreading her butt cheeks wide, his tongue swirling around her puckered hole. "Your asshole is so delicious!"

Kagura swallowed. Seven days without her butthole being molested had taken its toll on her. "Oh?" she asked, hiding a grin. The fact that the man she swore herself to was so understanding of her particular desires was such an amazing coincidence.

She wasn't marrying Sasuke because she was madly in love with him. It was his family name she was after, and the influence that name would give her. However, after discovering Sasuke's equally anal-loving disposition, she had to admit that he was certainly rubbing off on her.

"Yeah," he said, dragging his tongue up the length of her butt crack, the wet muscle rubbing across her pussy and butthole in a single go. "I could eat it all day."

Kagura smiled, turning a page in the book she was reading.

"Good, because that's exactly what's going to happen," she said, smirking. Having to wait an entire day after returning to have her turn with Sasuke had been annoying, but necessary. Itachi was a lot stronger than her and she wouldn't hesitate for one second to put Kagura in her place when it came to her precious little brother.

In the Uchiha Harem, Itachi was on top, above the rest of them, and they knew it.

She felt his tongue slither into her ass, and she sighed happily. If being underneath Itachi meant that she gained both influence and anal delight, then she was totally okay with that.

* * *

Itachi opened the door to her apartment, smirking when she noticed the extra pair of sandals at the entryway. By the size, it was obvious who was enjoying some alone time with her brother.

Stopping at the kitchen for a few seconds to drink a glass of water, Itachi eventually made it to the room she shared with Sasuke, already missing him despite only being apart for a few hours.

… Itachi was seriously obsessed with her precious otouto.

The door was open already, giving her a perfect view of…

She chuckled. "Good evening," she said, announcing herself as she entered the room.

Sasuke looked up from his position in between Kagura's butt cheeks, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

"Nee-chan!" he shouted, jumping up out of the bed—Itachi appreciated his nakedness. His erect dick pressed into her navel as he hugged her, his arms wrapping around her tightly.

… Sasuke was seriously obsessed with her, too.

She leaned down and kissed him, easily accepting his tongue into her mouth, not bothered at all that she could taste her teammate on his tongue. She actually enjoyed Kagura's asshole, too.

"Hey!" Kagura shouted. "What the hell? Why'd you stop?"

Itachi smiled into his lips, pulling away from Sasuke and looking at the white-haired woman. Itachi knew how much Kagura enjoyed reading while someone—preferably Sasuke—slobbered all over her butthole. And she also knew, from firsthand experience, that her precious little brother was only too willing to oblige.

After all, it had been her own asshole that developed Sasuke's anal fetish.

"Don't worry, Kagura-san, I'm not going to interrupt your time with Sasuke-kun," Itachi reassured, patting the boy on the head fondly, her other hand gently rubbing his cock absentmindedly as she spoke. "I'm just here to get changed. I'm going to have dinner with Hana-chan."

Kagura huffed, imperiously turning away from her superior and licking a finger, which she used to turn a page in her book. "Whatever," she said, her tone falsely aloof. Itachi knew that, even if she acted like she didn't care, Kagura still wanted as much time with Sasuke as all the rest of them. But it wouldn't feel quite right if she was totally honest with herself, Itachi thought.

"When will you be back?" Sasuke asked, his hands rubbing down her sides and over her ass.

"It'll be late," she explained, reluctantly pulling away from his light petting and letting go of his hard dick, heading over to the closet. "Hana wants to visit that new club that opened up a few weeks ago."

As she spoke, she stripped out of her ANBU gear, bending over provocatively to give Sasuke a good show.

"Club Rush?" Sasuke asked, having heard something about it in passing a few days ago. "I heard a lot of ninja go there."

Itachi nodded, sliding into a new pair of panties. "That's what Hana said." Her bra was next, matching her black underwear. "I wish you could come, but they won't let anyone under seventeen in, ninja or not."

Itachi would rather stay at home with Sasuke, to be honest, but Hana was a friend and she really wanted Itachi to tag along tonight.

"It's okay, nee-chan," Sasuke smiled at her, returning to the bed and sliding back in between Kagura's legs. "You deserve to have some fun with your friend. And besides, I'm going to be busy with this butthole for a while, so don't worry about me," he finished, dragging his tongue against Kagura's asshole.

Kagura tried to muffle her moan, and Itachi smiled. "I can see that," she said, biting her lower lip. She _really_ wanted to stay, but saner heads prevailed. Hana would be upset if she just ditched her for sex, and Itachi didn't want that.

Pulling a black, form-fitting dress that ended mid-thigh over her, Itachi ended her outfit with a pair of ninja sandals that had a high heel. While they looked more appealing than the standard footwear, they were still more efficient than actual high-heels, having conductive bottoms that could funnel chakra.

 _Constant vigilance._

"How do I look?" she asked, twirling around a little.

Sasuke looked up from Kagura's rear end, his hands still kneading her butt cheeks. His whole face lit up. "You look _beautiful,_ onee-chan," he said, his eyes shamelessly taking in how much leg and cleavage her dress showed. "Don't you dare take it off when you get back! I'm definitely going to fuck you in that."

Once again, Itachi was wholeheartedly happy that she shared such a deep, unbreakable bond with her partner. A lot of guys would have been worried or jealous if their woman went out—to a club, no less—dressed like she was, without them. Paranoia was a powerful thing, and the possibility of cheating was too much for some men to handle.

Sasuke, on the other hand, knew his sister would never betray him. He knew, deep within his soul that she would never spread her legs for anyone but him. He knew that she didn't want to be with anyone but him. It didn't matter if they were stronger than him, or if their dicks were bigger, or anything else like that. Sasuke was her soulmate. She had pledged to protect and love him from the day he was born. And since he became a chunin, she even pledged her whole body to him.

Itachi _belonged_ to Sasuke, in every way imaginable. Knowing that, there was no need to worry.

Itachi grinned seductively, Sharingan clashing against Sharingan. "Anything for my precious little brother," she stated, meaning every word.

"Yeah, you look pretty fucking hot, captain," Kagura said, ogling her in the same manner Sasuke just had. "Better be careful. Some idiot might take that dress as an invitation."

Sasuke _laughed_. "I feel bad for the person who tried to get frisky with _my_ sister," he said lightly, though his tone was also dark. It was clear that he didn't feel bad at all.

Itachi shook her head in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you two?" she said, walking over to the bed and leaning down. She gave Sasuke a sizzling kiss, her hand wrapping around the back of his head to grab at his hair. Their tongues danced within their mouths, gliding against each other. When she pulled away, she smirked at the arousal in her brother's eyes.

Then, just because she felt like it, she leaned over to Kagura and, to the slight surprise of the anal slut, kissed her as well.

Sasuke watched with great attention to detail as his sister's lips pressed into Kagura's, her tongue slipping passed those lips to explore what laid beyond. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to leave Kagura slightly panting and Sasuke even harder than he was before.

Itachi pulled away and stood up, smirking. "I'll see you tonight," she said, and then left the room, both her teammate and her brother just staring at the door that Itachi had exited.

"You Uchiha…" Kagura whispered breathlessly, a small smirk pulling at her plump lips, warmth spreading through her usually cold and uncaring eyes.

Sasuke grinned, spreading the older woman's cheeks, his eyes feasting on the sight of her blinking butthole and soaking cunt.

"Yeah, we're pretty great, huh?" he said, diving back in, his tongue sliding through her puckered hole and invading her inner walls.

Kagura's only response was a salacious moan.

* * *

Itachi met Hana at The Hungry Dragon, a quaint restaurant that wasn't too expensive, yet still had some class.

After a brief hug and hello, the two were seated and waited on by a boy Itachi could tell Hana thought was cute. After the waiter left to put in their orders, Hana sighed, smiling.

"It's good to finally have some time off," the Inuzuka kunoichi said, her shoulders visually sagging. "I've been taking extra shifts at the clinic, not to mention the occasional mission or two. I really needed a night out." Her smile widened, slightly sharpened canines peeking out. "Thank you for coming, Itachi-chan. It would've been sad if I had to spend my first night off by myself."

Itachi nodded her head, returning Hana's smile. "Of course," she said, her deep (but no less feminine) voice like silk. "I've missed you. We haven't had much time to catch up."

"Right? We haven't talked, like, at all since… the last Chunin Exams? Before that, even, I think," Hana said, shaking her head. "That's way too long."

"I agree," Itachi replied, giving her a certain… _look_. "We'd see much more of each other if you'd accept my offer."

Hana rolled her eyes. "This again?" she said, shifting in her seat slightly. "Look, Itachi-chan, I'm grateful and all that you offered, but…" She looked uncomfortable. "I just don't know if I can. I don't even really _know_ him, besides what you've told me. And he's… _young_. I don't… I just don't know if I'm ready for something like that."

"Sasuke-kun is old enough. Trust me," Itachi said, trying to ease her friend's doubts. "He's not like other people his age. He's much more mature—not to mention a very satisfying lover."

Hana's face went crimson, her eyes looking anywhere besides Itachi. She loved the woman, but she didn't know if she'd ever get used to how… _close_ she was with her own brother. Hana herself could never even imagine looking at Kiba in that way. _**Ever**_.

"And if you're worried about what people would think, don't. We're not announcing anything until after Sasuke-kun's legally allowed to take his place as head of the clan. And at that point, nothing anyone says will matter," Itachi continued, her tone as even as ever.

"Here are your drinks," the waiter Hana thought was cute said, breaking the conversation. He handed them their sake and left, bowing slightly.

Hana reached for her cup and gulped down a healthy amount, her face still fiery red. Itachi, meanwhile, simply sipped at hers.

"Or is there another reason you're so hesitant?" Itachi finally asked after a moment of silence, her onyx orbs peering into Hana's chocolate brown eyes.

Hana licked dry lips, her hands rubbing against each other anxiously.

"It's… a big commitment," Hana admitted, still unable to meet Itachi's eyes fully. "Once I say yes, I essentially belong to your brother, and I don't know if I'm okay with that," she said nervously. "I'm sure Sasuke-kun's great, but I'm not very comfortable with the idea of a fourteen-year-old _owning_ me…"

And that's basically what it would be like, no matter how amazing and lovely Itachi tried to make it sound. A marriage contract, once signed, was forever. There was no going back once she agreed to marry into a clan as prominent as the Uchiha. They were the most famous—and infamous—clan in the entire village now. Some chunin-level kunoichi from a clan like the Inuzuka wouldn't have much influence in Sasuke's harem, no matter who she was friends with.

Itachi sighed, taking another sip of her sake. "I understand," she said, making Hana feel a little less anxious. "I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with, Hana-chan. You're my friend—my best friend, and I only want you to be happy." It was the truth. Itachi loved Hana. She was her first real friend after her clan's downfall.

"But I truly believe that you'd be happy with Sasuke-kun," Itachi continued, reaching over and placing her hand on Hana's. "With me," she added, making the Inuzuka blush. "I'd be there, with you, all the time. We'd be sisters, sharing husband and home." Hana's embarrassment intensified, her face getting redder and redder. "At least give it a try," she said, squeezing her friend's hand. "Visit us more often and try to get to know Sasuke-kun more. Once you see how he is, I know you'll feel differently about my offer."

Hana was silent for a long time, staring at Itachi's hand over her own. It sounded… good, but not in the way Itachi was hoping for…

"I'll… think about it…" Hana finally said, enjoying the beautiful smile her words inspired in her friend. That smile could so easily take Hana's breath awa—

"Thank you," Itachi said, interrupting Hana's runaway thoughts. Now was not the time.

"You're welcome," she said, sitting up a little straighter. "Now, where the heck's our food!?"

They both laughed, the heavy mood shifting into a lighter, more carefree ambience.

* * *

Club Rush, Itachi thought, was aptly named.

From the moment they entered the new nightclub, they were in a complete rush. To the bar—their drinks—to the dancefloor. Everything passed in a rush of loud, instrumental music and the smell of a large group of tightly compact people.

It was great.

The music reverberated throughout Itachi's entire body, numbing her senses just slightly enough to have fun. Her body was hot, alcohol running like fire through her body. And the feel of Hana's soft body as they danced was intoxicating. Itachi only ever had eye for her brother, but she was pretty sure she'd have chosen Hana as her lover had she either been a man or uninterested in Sasuke sexually.

The skimpy little dress Hana was wearing—showing even more skin than Itachi's—was also adding to Itachi's slightly buzzed, not-so-innocent thoughts about the wolfish woman. She really hoped Hana would accept her offer. She knew that her brother would appreciate those delicious legs and that tight butt.

She didn't know how long they were dancing. These types of places didn't have clocks inside them, hoping to distort customers' sense of time, thinking they'd buy more drinks if they didn't know how long they stayed. The lack of clocks and her alcohol-addled mind made it hard to keep track of time, but it had to have been hours already.

Club Rush was definitely a fun place, with great drinks and an even better dancefloor. Itachi _really_ wanted to bring Sasuke here. The thought of being able to grind her body into his as thundering music coursed through her sounded amazing.

Alas, nothing was perfect, and the perfect night they were having, of course, had to go south (and not in a fun way) sometime.

"Hey, ladies," a very masculine voice started, the owner of that voice stepping in too close for Itachi's liking. "I couldn't help but notice how lonely the two of you've been looking and wanted to change that." He was a shinobi, Itachi noticed. It was in the way he held himself. He was very muscular, with tanned skin and matching brown hair and eyes. He was good-looking, Itachi admitted, but he might as well have been a good-looking ant on the backside of her boot compared to her Sasuke.

"We're fine. But thank you," Hana said, smiling at the man respectfully. It was flattering, but neither of them were here to pick up guys.

"Aww, don't be like that, baby," the as of yet named man whined, scooting even closer to them, the drink in his right hand—his dominant hand, Itachi noticed—spilling slightly on the floor. "Let's get to know each other."

Hana's smile strained slightly, but she kept her composure. "Really, thank you, but we're fine. We just wanted to check this place out for a little."

Itachi's eyes narrowed when the obviously overly-intoxicated man didn't get the message.

"Oh, please!" He laughed, leering at the way Hana was dressed, before turning to Itachi and doing the same thing. "You're telling me you didn't want to get picked up? Dressed like that?" He snorted. "What, are you lesbians? Cause I promise you, baby, one go with _this_ dick—"

Whatever else he had to say was cut off as Itachi grabbed the man by the shoulder and spun him around so that they were looking into each other's eyes…

In the dim lighting of Club Rush, her Sharingan must have been glowing a _very_ ominous red. Tomoes spinning, Itachi stared into the eyes of this _very_ annoying bug.

"Leave. Us. Alone."

In an instant, Itachi saw him sober up, eyes slightly bulging. He recognized her eyes… Good.

"Y…Y-You're… You're Itachi of the Sharingan!" he cried, whimpering under her stare. "I'm… I'm so s-sorry! I didn't mean…"

"Yes, you did," she said, voice like steel. "But I'd rather not ruin our night out, so if you leave us alone now, nothing else has to happen." She was annoyed, but she really didn't feel like souring the mood by getting into a pointless fight.

"Of course, of course! I'm very sorry… I'll be going now…" he said, leaving her sight in the blink of an eye, probably afraid that he'd incurred the wrath of the infamous Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi stared in the direction the stranger retreated, her shoulders relaxing when she couldn't see him anymore. She turned around to face Hana, who, she noticed, was slightly wide-eyed.

Hana blinked.

Then, they both burst into laughter.

"What a dumbass," Hana said through her laughter, wiping at her eye. "I thought he was going to piss himself!"

Itachi smirked, glad that the idiot who couldn't take a hint didn't ruin Hana's mood.

Hana sighed happily. "Well, it's getting pretty late, and I know you're just dying to get back to your brother, am I right?" she said, smirking knowingly at her friend, using her index finger and thumb to frame her chin, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Itachi wasn't the kind of girl that got embarrassed at the mention of sex. She knew exactly what she wanted and _took_ it whenever she felt like it. So, instead of blushing or averting her eyes away, Itachi met Hana's gaze and grinned right back, her eyes full of lust.

"Indeed," she purred, sliding up close to the Inuzuka chunin. "I'm going to fuck Sasuke-kun all night tonight," she whispered into her friend's ear. "He'll probably cum inside me four or five times before we take a break," she explained, her hot breath splashing against Hana's earlobe, making her shiver. "And if only you say _yes_ , you can feel his warm seed inside you, too," she finished, finally stepping out of Hana's personal space.

Hana was crimson, panting slightly. It could have been because of all the alcohol she drank, but Itachi's offer hadn't ever sounded so appealing as it did right now. She licked dry lips, wrapping her arms around her midriff.

"I… I don't know…"

Itachi could see how uncomfortable Hana seemed, despite being so excited. Instead of pushing further, she placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sorry for being so pushy," Itachi said. "You don't have to decide now."

Hana nodded, regaining some of her composure, standing slightly straighter.

"Thank you again for coming out with me," Hana said as they made for the door, talking loud enough so that Itachi could hear her over the pulsing club music. "I had a lot of fun."

They exited the club, making their way through the still absurdly long line to get in, before Itachi responded.

"I'm glad I came, too. I had a good time."

Hana smiled at her friend, drinking up the fresh air after spending so long in a confined place.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, and I have a long day of absolutely nothing planned for tomorrow, so I need to get going," Hana said, laughing. She leaned in close to Itachi, wrapping her arms around the Uchiha, hugging her. "And I'll give your proposition some serious thought," she added as a whisper, turning around and walking away without another word.

Itachi stood there, watching her friend's retreating back, smiling. Finally, it would seem that the one woman Itachi wanted most in her brother's harem was coming around.

* * *

Slightly inebriated and very horny, Itachi didn't even lock the front door or take her sandals off when she made it home. Instead, she slipped through the hallway to the bedroom like a chakra-enhanced blade through flesh—a fitting comparison, as both Itachi and the blade were lethal killing machines.

She didn't stop to look at the occupants like earlier that night. She didn't even say a single word. Itachi was at her targets side in the blink of an untrained eye, gripping his shoulder perhaps too tightly and pulling him out of the bed he was sleeping in.

It was dark, all lights turned off at this late hour. She had been away for longer than she thought. Startled, sleepy, onyx eyes opened, peering into gleaming red eyes full of _need_.

Immediately, Sasuke's confusion melted away, replaced by comprehension. His body, previously tense and ready to defend himself, relaxed completely, as if offering himself to her to do as she pleased. Total, absolute submission.

Itachi moaned in the back of her throat, her entire body on fire. It wasn't easy to _give_ yourself to someone so completely, but she and Sasuke had long since gone far beyond what was considered a 'healthy' connection.

Unable to handle her possessive—and quite frankly obsessive—feelings anymore, Itachi reached down and gripped her brother's already slightly hardened dick, happy that he was still naked and she didn't have to deal with annoying clothes getting in the way of _her_ prize. She gave the warm appendage a few soft pumps before her grip tightened and she started to _really_ jerk it.

Sasuke leaned into her, his mouth inches away from her neck, his hot breath splashing against it, shooting goosebumps up and down her whole body. In the complete darkness, her back against a wall, Itachi feasted upon the only thing in her life that mattered.

"Onee-chan…" Sasuke moaned into her neck, making her shiver. "Onee-chan…"

She felt his hands slither across her body, groping at her breasts, ass, thighs and waist, his warmth left behind wherever he touched, soaking into the fabric of her tight, black dress. And just when she thought her body couldn't take anymore teasing, her precious, amazing little brother sunk his teeth gently into her neck. It wasn't hard enough to break her skin, but enough to make her entire body spasm.

She moaned, sounding nothing like the infamous ANBU captain that she was. Sasuke's hot tongue was drawing circles into her neck, his saliva so _hot_ against her already blazing flesh.

She never wanted this to end. She wanted it to last forever.

Itachi grinned devilishly, letting go of Sasuke's cock, much to his disappointment. He looked up at her and she noticed that their height difference was growing smaller and smaller every day. She noticed his pleading look, wanting her to continue. She smiled at him, leaning in and pressing her lips into his, sharing a fiery kiss.

As their tongues danced fiercely in their mouths, Itachi pulled up her dress by the hem, sliding her panties to the side before she grabbed onto Sasuke's cock again. Then, carefully, she guided it to her dripping pussy, dragging his glans against her slit for a moment before allowing him to hilt it inside her.

He grunted into her mouth, like music to Itachi's ears. She felt his impressive size stretch her hole in that amazing way she loved so much, filling her up delightfully.

He pulled away from her kiss, looking down at where they were connected, grinding his pelvis into hers, his hands instinctively reaching for her waist. He was so excited, his breathing heavy and his pulse fast. She adored how addicted this boy was to her… _everything_.

Without wasting any more time, Itachi tipped his chin upwards, forcing him to look into her eyes. For a moment, she just stared into his, her crimson clashing against his onyx. But after a moment, he understood her unsaid command. She watched, thrilled, as his eyes bled red, black fading to crimson as his Sharingan activated, meeting hers, three tomoes spinning excitedly.

Once she was satisfied, Itachi's eyes shifted, pulsing with chakra. Her three tomoes stopped spinning and _stretched_. Before Sasuke's excited gaze, Itachi's Sharingan evolved, and she looked at him with the power their ancestors had coveted above all else.

The Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke, despite knowing just how _lethal_ these eyes were, refused to look away. He wasn't scared or worried at all. He kept thrusting into his sister without a care in the world, his excitement only enhanced by the sight of those legendary eyes.

Itachi could hardly contain just how excited she was. With her brother's cock inside her, thrusting in and out powerfully, and his unwavering gaze despite her predatory eyes, made it hard to actually think. But she managed, and her technique activated in seconds.

* * *

 _The world faded to red. The walls of their bedroom were torn down, turning to ash before disappearing completely. Their bed and the sleeping form of Kagura vanished in a blink, followed closely by the floor and ceiling. In seconds, all that was left was them._

 _They were devoid of clothes, only their naked flesh existing in this world. He was inside her, his hardness squeezed tightly by warm and inviting sliminess. Everything felt_ _ **so much more**_ _here, as if their sense of touch was the most important. Here, now, nothing else mattered more than being connected, two bodies—two souls—becoming one._

 _Their limbs tangled, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist tightly, trying to will herself to melt into him completely. She wanted to be even closer to him than she already was…_

 _He was propped up by his elbows, his arms wrapping around her neck and lower back, pressing his humbly toned chest into hers, the feeling of her breasts smashed against him driving him wild._

 _ **She was so soft**_ _._

 _He leaned up, looking into her eyes again, in awe at the slightly pained expression on her face. He knew she wasn't hurting, but felt so good that she could hardly handle it. He knew exactly how that feeling felt, as his face mirrored that expression, too._

 _She held his gaze for a moment, before turning away to look at something to his right. Following her gaze, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of… them. Another set, in the same position, looking back at them with smiles of their own. Suddenly, he wasn't looking to his right, but to his left, at where he had been a split second ago. Then he looked down at her, eyes full of excitement at her devious grin._

 _He loved this._

 _He continued his thrusting, mind lost in a haze of lust, his comprehension of this world limited. But he didn't care. All he knew was_ _ **her**_ _._

 _There was small, warm hands at his back, surprising him for a moment before realization dawned. They were the only two people in this world, after all, meaning…_

 _She was underneath him, her limbs wrapped tightly around him, and she was behind him, her body leaning against his back, arms wrapping around his chest. She should have been heavier, but she might as well have been a feather. This world was so confusing._

 _He turned his head, letting the her behind him kiss him over his shoulder, the her underneath him greedily stroking his cock with her tight inner walls. He didn't question it or even try very hard to understand. All he knew was that they were both her, both the most important soul in the whole world._

 _He thrusted and thrusted, enjoying her insides as his overly sensitive dick explored every fold of her tight pussy. He didn't know how much time had passed, so lost in the hyper sensations this world exerted over him. It could have been five minutes, five hours, five days…_

 _What was time in this place?_

 _Suddenly, he was cumming, his seed exploding into her with so much power it made his entire body shake. She screamed in ecstasy, his almost painful release triggering a powerful orgasm in her. They came together, pleasure washing over them like a massive wave, dragging them deep underneath the waters of climax._

 _He was physically shaking, his entire body so raw he wondered if he was ever going to be okay. That had been the most powerful orgasm of his still young life. It would certainly take him a very long time to recover—_

 _He was underneath her, his dick hard and inside her, his hands gripping onto her hips as she_ _ **rode**_ _him. Her breasts bounced perfectly, jiggling with each slap of her flesh against his, her raven hair being held up by her hands, exposing her everything to him._

 _He blinked, confused. He had just had a powerful ejaculation mere seconds ago, and yet, he was already in the middle of more sex, his dick hard and ready for more as if hours had passed in the span of one heartbeat to the next._

 _And then she fell down on him, soft torso pressing into his, her face in the cradle of his neck, hot breath panting against his skin, and he no longer cared. She ground her hips into his as deeply as she could, moving expertly in a very lewd way to maximize the pleasure. Instinctively, his hands reached up and grabbed her perfectly plump ass, his fingers digging into her alabaster meat._

 _Again, time seemed to pass by in a fog, and he had no clue how long she continued to grind into him like this. All he knew was_ _ **her**_ _._

 _His ejaculation ripped through him like an angry lightning storm, semen thundering through his urethra ruthlessly, spraying her womb in his white liquid. She clenched around him powerfully, her own orgasm coming to meet his, her lovely folds encasing his penis like a woman greeting a long lost lover. Together, they came, bodies shaking against one another, bliss running through their veins._

 _He panted against her cheek, his exhausted cock still buried comfortable inside her, her sweaty skin feeling so amazing against him. Surely, it would take some time to—_

 _He was on his back again, but she wasn't on top of him. Instead, she was between his legs, and there were more than two eyes looking up at him._

 _Three sets of eyes were staring up at him, six in total. There were three of her, each diligently attending to his dick with their mouths. Three warm tongues slithered up and down his shaft, one paying extra attention to his glans, one only his shaft, and another his balls. All of them never broke eye contact, staring straight into his eyes as they pleased him. He was constantly looking into each of their eyes, switching from one to another every few seconds._

 _He was panting, the feeling of their tongues and the intimacy of their eye contact proving to be very effective. He nearly cried out when the her in the middle gobbled up his glans completely, sucking on it hard and fast. The hers on each side slid down and started sucking his balls passionately, the her in the middle sliding his cock deeper and deeper into her throat, until he was more than halfway inside of her mouth._

 _He did cry out in ecstasy when the her that had most of his dick inside her throat started to hum, his toes curling as he struggled to withstand this amazing onslaught of feelings._

 _It was strange… It seemed like his dick was inside her throat for hours, and yet she never seemed to have to slide it out to breathe…_

 _Then he came—_ _ **hard**_ _—inside her mouth, his semen shooting directly into her stomach. His balls pulsed, and his orgasm was enhanced as two of her continued to suck on his scrotum even as he came. And all the while, they kept eye contact, unwilling to look away as all three of them watched him cum like it was his first time._

 _He moaned breathlessly, his slick-with-saliva cock twitching happily. He wondered, if he blinked, would he—_

 _He was still on his back, and she was beside him, her body pressed into his. She was propped up by an elbow, looking at him fondly as her other hand was wrapped around his cock, slowly and gently jerking it._

" _Are you enjoying yourself, otouto?" she asked him, her voice echoing all around him melodically—the voice of an angle…_ _ **his**_ _angel._

 _He didn't respond, simply looking up at her in adoration and love. She knew his answer already. Instead, he asked a question of his own. "How long have we been here?"_

 _She smiled at him, her hand snaking down to cuff his balls, taking extra care to massage them lightly. "It's only been ten seconds," she said, clearly amused._

 _His eyes widened, his dick twitching. "T…Ten seconds…" he whispered, unable to comprehend how little time had passed despite how long it felt to his senses._

" _This is the power of Tsukuyomi," she explained, her hand once again gripping his dick, comfortably pumping it. "Here, in this place, time and perception are meaningless. Here," she started, sitting up and straddling him, leaning down so close that their noses were almost touching, "I'm God."_

 _He shivered under her powerful gaze and words. She was in complete control of him. Here, she_ _ **owned**_ _him. She could do whatever she wanted, and he wouldn't even know how to begin to stop her. But he didn't care._

 _He didn't want to stop her. He wasn't afraid to hand over all power to her. Instead of being scared, he felt himself harden even more than before, dick twitching in excitement. He didn't care how long he was in here, or what she did to him. She was his everything and if they could spend an eternity in this place in the blink of an eye, so be it._

 _She felt his resolve before she saw his smile, and her own lust doubled—tripled, at his decision. She was so excited she was shaking. This boy was_ _ **perfect**_ _._

 _Finally, she thought, as she guided his painfully erect cock inside of her—where it belonged—and leaned down to claim his lips, their little saying to one another was actually true._

 _In the Tsukuyomi-forged world,_ _ **no one but them existed—no one but them mattered**_ _._

* * *

 **This is the largest chapter yet!**

 **I'm a big fan of the slightly dark, obsessive nature of Itachi and Sasuke's relationship. And while I will continue with the harem (both current and future members), I really want to focus on that aspect of the story a little more. This story started out as a solely Itachi/Sasuke pairing idea, but I got a little carried away and went the more cliché, Let's Build a Harem route. Baka!**

 **Anyways, please,** _ **please**_ **review. Even if you log out of your accounts and leave one as an anonymous guest, I'd be happy. Any feedback or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Hentai manga recommendation:**

 _ **Roleplaying Magical Girl Bokos**_ **by Meetban (You can find it on n hentai dot net) (no spaces)**

 _ **(P.S. I really want to write a /Sasuke story based off this hentai manga. I think the girl's personality fits perfectly. I feel like she'd react exactly like that to Sasuke's perverted requests. But that's just me.)**_


End file.
